Digimon Fighters Arch One: Bonds
by G.R. Davis
Summary: Reboot of my Digimon Fighter's story. First Arch, made changes hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One These are the Chosen Children?

What does it mean to go on an adventure? Does it mean, traveling to distant lands, fighting not just the elements but the obstacles that were place stop anyone from reaching their goal. Then, at the end of the adventure, there is a huge reward for your efforts of completing this adventure and everyone remembers you deeds you have accomplished. To some people, that is what it manes to go on an adventure, and that is not wrong. This is the kind of an adventure that everyone has been told about in many stories. However, some adventures are not that linear. Some adventures begin with a one goal in mind, but then change drastically when it comes to the end. They also contain major changes with the people as they move along on this journey. Some of these changes are for the better, while some will be stuck with them forever. These kinds of adventures are not about the end goal, but rather the adventure itself and this is what this story is all about.

After a long and hard winter, which several businesses are still trying to pick themselves up and meteorologist still scratching their head of this phenomenon, summer has finally arrived in Neonburgh. This metropolis was bustling with the youth, who were not just trap because of the long winter but they have finally game their freedom away from school. The sidewalks were full of families with their children, who were excitedly darting around the slow-moving adults, and were all enjoying the warm weather and clean blue skies. Several of buildings hum as the air conditioner units tired their best to cool down the people inside. The warm weather brought excitement to the people around Neonburgh, and the mail carrier could tell that as he was making his rounds in an apparent complex.

The mail carrier made his way down the hall, all the while dabbing his handkerchief on his forehead to remove the sweat that began to for on his forehead. Every delivery he made, his bag became lighter and his thoughts about what he will do after work became clearer. As he placed his dap handkerchief back into his pocket, he stopped in front of apartment number 742. This apartment look like the rest, a brown down with a sliver doorknob and black wooden numbers hanging in the middle. There were only a few differences between these, such as Diaz written on a white paper right under the numbers. Also, there were several cardboard moving boxes resting right next to the door and absorbing the summer sunlight. Out of instinct, the mail carrier dug around his bag that hung on his side and pull out a manila envelope. It had some bulk inside and it was address to a Jake Diaz to this address. Wiping nearly formed sweat on his forehead, the mail carrier place the manila envelope down leaning against the door, rang the bell twice, knock three times, and made his way to the next apartment.

Light footsteps echo inside the apartment as the door slowly open letting out the cool AC air out into the open. Rubbing his nose trying to stop the inching that had suddenly appeared, an 11-year-old athletic boy stood in front of the door way. He lean his head a bit into the hallway and glace down at the mail carrier who was several doors away with his with his light green eyes, which had the mischievous look of youth that some people lost over time. A small breeze rush past the hallway and ruffled his short cherry brown hair, that look like it could use a trim. Stepping forward and looking behind the door, the boy's eyes widen as he saw the manila envelope. Rolling up his shelves of his slightly grass stained orange and red jersey with the number 7 in red on the back and the words 'Star Blast' on the front, and smoothing out his tan shorts, they boy picked up the manila envelope that had his name on it and rush back inside.

Jake shake the package several times, trying to guess weight and feel of the item. He stopped in front of a dresser with a mirror hanging above and several pictures. The picture contained images of mostly him and his mother, a woman who had the same hair color of his. Right in the middle was a picture of a youth soccer team with Jake in the middle holding up the championship trophy, a feat that Jake was proud of to this very day. Ripping one of the sides of the envelope, Jake shake out two items that feel into his hand. One was a small piece of paper that was folded in half, while the other one small package that was wrapped in newspaper. Every part of Jake wanted to rip open the package first then letter, just like he did every birthday and Christmas. Yet he resisted the temptation, for he had an idea who this was from, and unfolded the paper first. His light green eyes race across the paper as he read the note:

Dear Striker,

Hey! I hope the move with your mom went well. Sorry I can't soccer games no more. You know adult stuffs that both you and your mother have. Anyway, I found this back home! It need a bit of polish, but it always brought me good luck in the past. I hope it does with you in your new home. You and your mother take care.

-Love, Dad

Jake's eyebrow rose after reading the letter from his father. He had not heard from his father since the moved, and though he was happy to hear form him, part of his was a bit sad. He bit the corner of his lower lip as he placed the letter on the dresser. He began to tear the newspaper off the object, letting the paper flutter to the ground.

"Wow! No way!" Jake exclaimed in a low whisper as he held a pair of shinny goggles right in his hand. All his sadness of his father not being him left him as he stared at the sliver goggles with a black strap. He spun around and began to adjust the goggles on his head while looking at the mirror. At first they feel down past his forehead because they were too big on him, but after a few adjustments they rested neatly on his forehead as it push away some of his cherry brown hair. He made a few poses in the mirror, trying to look as cool as he can, as he adjusted the goggles some more times.

"Thanks Dad!" Jake said to refection as he spun around, "I already feel the luck from them right now!" He dash down the hallway, leaving it empty for a moment. After a minute or so, Jake came rushing past the dresser with black shoes on his feet and a soccer ball in his hands. The soccer ball was shinny and still had the fresh smell all spot balls have when they first came out of the box. As he was opening up the door, Jake called down the hallway shouting,

"Going out the park to play some soccer, Mom! Be back soon." Before his mother could even respond, Jake had slam the door and was running down the hall. This was the last time she ever heard form her son for a long time.

During the summer time, Neonburgh had an open farmer's market downtown. The farmer's market was located in the center of town, and it was packed with people. People both young and old were walking down the stalls, talking and looking over the fresh produce that was offered. The people running the stalls were all answering all kinds of questions, some straight forward while others were complicated. The slight smell of fresh produce on this hot summer's day made it a perfect day for an 11-year-old girl to go shopping.

She was talking on the phone as she stood near one of the vender's that was selling watermelons. She still had a look of a child to her, and she was still in the cute phase all children had when they were that age. Her dark blue eyes, which had that cheerful look only children have, darted to everyone that walk pass her. She push back a long strain of black hair that seem to shine in the summer light away form her ear as she kept on talking on the phone. A child ran past her and did a double take and grin back at the white smiley face that was on the blue shirt as well as a small smiley face near the edge of her jean shirt. She clicked the heels of her white shoes together as she adjusted the tan tope bag with a picture of a bird in the middle that was on her shoulder and full of food she just brought. She smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth, as she said to the person on the other line,

"Grayson, relax! I really don't mind doing the shopping for everyone. I'm 11 you know!" She said her age as if she was proud to be that old.

"Emily! Please," Grayson respond sound a bit worried, "You're still just a kid. You shouldn't be taken up too much responsibility like this."

"Why do older brothers always worry about their little sisters?" Emily asked with a small pout. Grayson chuckled on the other line and answered,

"Because the world is a big scary place."

"Will don't worry about me, Grayson. And besides, I like helping out like this. Makes me feel like I'm doing something good in the world." There was a moment pause, the sound of children playing in the background made Emily turn around to see them playing in the nearby park.

"Alright, just be back soon okay?"

"I will, Grayson. Don't get any gray hairs."

"Ha, yeah…..Love you sis."

"Love you more!" And with that Emily ended her call with her brother, place the phone in her tope back next to the carrots, and began to finish her shopping for her family. This was the last time Grayson heard from her sister.

The nearby park was busy with people who were taking advantage of the beautiful day that was brought to them. Most of them were families bring out their kids so they can play in the park. Parents kept a keen eye on the children as they ran around the park and play games that are not foreign to adults. Other people were walking their dogs, or the dogs were walking their humans, a few little league teams were out doing some training, and the groundkeepers were out trying to keep the area looking as beautiful as it seemed. Several birds chirped in the trees as well as several incents that were hiding just below the birds. The smell of freshly cut grass and mulch made anyone's nose itch which fallowed by a sneeze. It was a prefect day to lay under the shade of a tree and just relax, and that is what this 12-year-old boy was doing that day.

They boy, who look to be part Asian descent, was in that age where his childhood was ending, for he was already taller than most children in his class. His long black hair rested with the rest of his head on the freshly cut grass, and attach underneath was a ponytail. A few incents flew in his way and landed on his gray shirt with some Japanese symbol that translate to trust as well as his black shorts. He quickly bushed the incents away from his clothing, cross his ankles that had black shoes attach to them, and glace back with his stunning blue eyes, which were keen and very serious, at the picture that was on his phone.

The picture was that of a him, only a year younger, with two adults standing on both side of him. On the right was a stern Japanese man, who look almost like him, standing there with a weak smile holding hand to a woman who was on the other side. The woman looked nothing like the boy, except that he shared the same stunning blue eyes as she did. She was smiling brightly, more so than the other two who looked a bit camera shy, as the three of them hold still to take the picture. The boy sigh deeply as he closed his eyes and tried to remember how it felt back them with both his parents. A year felt so long in the eyes of child, and he could barely remember the details of that day. Slowly he open his eyes and said, without a Japanese accent, to himself,

"Why are adult so stupid?" For a moment all he could hear were families playing and showing joy to the world, and dogs barking and enjoying their simple life. The boy was about to doze off for a summer nap, when his phone binged loudly in his hand and vibrate for a second. Rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, the boy glace back at his phone to read a message form his grandfather. The text message read:

Gramps: Hello! How r u Kenta? Need u to get ho!me soon. Need help w/ my computer. See u soon. Grandpa.

Sighing loudly so that several people in the part had to look over, Kenta push himself back to his feet and began to bush off the clits of grass that stuck to his clothes. Rubbing one hand to his temple he began to make his way to his grandpa's place to help with his computer. As he was making his way he said under his breath,

"Again, why are adults so stupid?" Kenta never made it to his grandpa's place that day.

Right next to the farmer's market was the shopping district of Neonburgh. This as well was packed with people carrying shopping bags in one hand and some kind of food and drink in the other. In this district, the most of the shops were that of clothing stores. Some are chains like Old Navel and The Gap, but most of them were small clothing businesses that were trying to make it big and were starting in this city. Every clothing store had mannequins that were adorned with clothing with clothing unique to the store, or images of ridiculously handsome people that were posing for the camera trying to bring people into the store. It seemed like any young girl would love enter these doors and shop for hours at a time. All except one girl who was down a nearby ally.

The ally that was next to the Cute & Pink clothing store was not as dirty as one would believe. There were trash cans rested next to the red brink wall that gave off a faint unpleasant odor and a few black mental fire escapes hocked up onto the walls. Other than that, when a person walked pass this ally way they would except to see nothing but the trash cans. However, several children were hanging out in the ally and causing mischief that only children knew how.

Several pictures of handsome models, most of them were around the children's ages, were ripped out of their magazines and tap up to the brink one. One by one the children were firing wet spit balls at the pictures, most were going every which way, but some were hitting their targets. Even if they missed their target, the children were chuckle and laugh at the mischief deed they were doing. One 12-year-old girl in particular was having the most fun out of them all.

At first glace it was hard to tell if she was really a girl or not, for her short brown hair, with a long purple strip down the right side, was cut in a boyish style. Yet at second glace you can tell she was a girl, because she was slowly developing just like any young girl would be during that age. Her dark brown eyes were locked on a particular picture she was aiming, a over the top beautiful woman, who now look to have a third white eye and a white beard made out of spirt balls. The girl wiped the sweat that was forming on her hand on her black shirt with a white silhouette of a cat in the center. After wiping her hand, she pulled out another piece of paper from her cargo pants and tapped her combat boots that seem to be a bit big on her feet. The girl took aim with her with the straw in hand, loaded the wad of paper inside, and fired it out of the straw land having it landed right on the woman's right eye.

The other cheered and laugh at the 'bullseye' their friend had made. One of the boys came up to the girl and said,

"Nice shooting Iris!"

"Thanks!" Iris began sticking her tounge out a bit, "It's all in the spit. You've got to make it nice and wet for it to really stick!" They boy laugh and nodded his head as if he understood what she was saying. Iris grin back, feeling pretty good about herself and the complicate her friend gave her. There was the sudden noise coming from the trash cans that made all of them jump. They all wanted with breath, but then sight in relief as a black cat jump out of no where and landed right on the lid of the can. Several of the children laugh at the sudden scare, for it was just a cat. The boy standing next to Iris smirked as he took aim at the cat, who was cleaning itself. Iris's eyes darted to the boy who was about to shot at this animal, and push him a bit to the side saying,

"Don't shot the cat!" The boy stumbled a bit, glared at Iris for a second, then took aim at the cat once more. Iris gritted her teeth and made a fist in her right hand upon seeing him ignoring her. With all the strength she could muster, she punch the boy hard in the arm. The boy dropped the straw, grab his arm were the pain appeared, and swallowed the wad of paper in his mouth. The other watch is aw as the cat jump and ran away. The boy glared at Iris and was about to say something back to her, when Iris yelled,

"Don't shot the cat, you dumbass!" With that she spun around and stomp away for the others and into the crowd of people. This was the first time of them seen Iris so angry before, as well as the last time they would see her.

Several people were taking their time as they were inspecting the stalls at the framer's market. They all wanted the best produce as well as the best price, so taking as much time meant a lot to them. Walking down to one of those particular stalls was a 12-year-old boy and his older brother by several years. At first glance, one would think of this boy to be a few years younger, for he was a little thin for his age. He push back his short blond hair with his fingers so many times that his hair began to stay in that position. His bright green eyes, which had a caution look to them that only someone who has seen something dangerous would have, kept darting to the list that was in his air and back to his older brother. Using both hands he shook the shoulder of his white shirt with a blue cross on the front to cool himself down from sweating too much. As soon as he finished shaking his shirt dry of sweat, he wiped his sweaty hands on his jean short that seem to have big pockets. The boy quickly side step to one side as he saw a wad of gum that almost stuck on his white shoes. A black backpack that looked like it was going to burst with how much stuff was inside, hung on this boy back. The boy look back at his list, then back at his older brother and said,

"Alright. Let's go over the list again Mike." The older brother sigh loudly and roll his eyes as the caution that his younger brother was taking.

"Nate," Mike began with a sigh, "We are just picking up a few things for Aunt Em. Why do you look like you're going off to war?" Nate glared at his brother before arguing back saying,

"You can never be prepared! That's what I say!"

"You and your anxiety."

"Now the first thing we have to get is…."

"Hold that thought, hold that thought!" Mike said quickly as he waved his hand near his younger brother. His eyes were had picked up several young women his age and he began to blush. Without a moment's thought, Mike abounded his brother and began to stride over to the women to start up a conversation.

"Mike! Mike!" Nate yelled, but his voice was lost in the crowd of people. Stomping his foot on the ground and gritting his teeth, he yelled back to his brother saying, "Fine! I'll do this on my own! Wait until Aunt Em hear about this!" With that Nate stormed off into the crowd, and this was the last that his brother saw him.

Not all the stores in the shopping district were clothing stores, though they did dominate the area. Several of the stores were dedicated to other hobbies that a person might have in their lives. One store in particular was the computer supply store that was located just a few stores down from the Pink & Cute. Inside the store, it was always cool and it felt nice coming in after a hot day outside. Computers, mostly newer models, from complex on to laptops line the store with their screens displaying images. Line up the walls were accessories one might add to their computer, such as a wireless mouse or even a computer bag. There were not many people in the store today, for many of them were outside enjoy the summer day. However, a 12-year-old girl was analyzing several of the accessories that were line up on the walls.

At first glace one could tell that this girl did not adventure out into the sunlight too often, for her skin was a bit pale. This was odd considering her red long red hair that was pull into a slight pony tail shin a bit in the light. Her dark brown eyes, which seem to have intelligent deep within them, darted all over the place as if she was watching a tennis game. As she walked, she felt a cool breeze go through her lavender shirt with the words '+Mind' in black on the front and tan shorts. She shivered a bit and tighten her grip on her black computer bag that had the 'Pi' symbol swooned in the front. As she walked, her black shoes made squeaking sound on the tile floor.

As her eyes fixed on a very expensive computer, one of the sales clerks walked up to her, and knowing who she was, asked,

"Is there anything I can help you with May?" May broke her eye contract from the computer she had her eye on a blink a few times.

"No," she said after a while, "Just looking for something for school."

"Already?!" the sales clerk said with surprised with a smile look on her face, "But it's the begin of the summer. Why are you looking for computer this early?" May twirled a strain of her red hair in a nervous fashion before saying,

"It's a celebration gift form my parents for me skipping a grade."

"Oh congratulation!" the clerk began showing off a big smile, "What grade are you going up to, 6th?"

"7th, actually," May corrected but she did not sound too happy about the topic. She was looking down are her shoes as he fingers tapped on her computer bag, feeling the hard surface of the computer inside.

"7th grade, wow!" the clerk said sounding very impressed, "I bet you parents are really happy for you."

"Y…yeah, they are overjoyed by it," May said in wake voice. This was a sudden change for May in her life, for the news was drop on to her the last day of school just a few days ago. The pressure of reaching a higher school grade was exciting for May, but there was something else bother her about the whole situation. She bit her lower lip a bit and began to walk out of the store saying, "I….have to go now. But I'll see about getting a new computer latter….Maybe around July or so." With that May darted out of the building with a confused look on her face. May never return to pick up that computer that summer.

None of these children knew each other as their threads of destiny were aligning. Jake was too busy fixing his new goggles as he race threw the crow of people, while as Emily was just finishing pick up the last item on her list. Kenta was slowly taking his time back to his grandfather place with his hands in his pocket, as Iris stomped away humming This is Halloween form the Nightmare Before Christmas to keep her claim. Nate was looking around the place like a lost dog trying to find his owner, while May was walking down with her head down lost in thoughts. These six children were about to collide in the same location, and the two cloaked figures dress in black knew this as they wanted in an abounded ally.

It was difficult to say what these two figures look like, for the cloaks kept all their features hidden to the world. Yet one feature was clean about these two cloaked figures and that was that one of them had the build of a male and the other one had the build of a female. The female figure, whose cloak some to be a bit big on her, was pacing back and forth in the ally. Every so often she was glace down the end of the ally and glace out at the people on the street. Her cloak sway as she moved up and down the empty all, but no footsteps could be heard from her moments. She paused for a second as she looked back at her companion.

The male figure's cloak fit perfectly, for he seemed to be very well built. He was standing next to the side, with his back to the red brick wall and was taking deep breaths and down a motion with his arms to claim himself. As he was doing these arm motions, he was also doing vocal exercises to help him prepare for task in hand. He was doing the arm motion while saying in rough voice,

"Topeka, Kansas. Topeka, Kansas." As he was doing these vocal exercise and stream of smoke was rising from where his mouth would be up into the sky. The smoke did not smell of that of cigarettes, but rather smoke you would find in a factor. The female figure sigh and glace at the male figure, who had stopped his vocal exercises and glace at her, his smoke disappearing from his mouth. For a moment the two of them stared at each other and the only noise was that of the sound of the people outside busy with their day. Then the female figure broke the silence between them by saying in a sweet motherly voice,

"Do…. you really think we're doing the right thing here? I mean they are kids after all."

"Doesn't matter what you or I think," the male figure began in his rough voice jabbing a thumb at himself, "It's up the what the Council Members think, and they don't really believe in the prophecy."

"You're right," she said looking down. Behind her a tip of a white wing poked out of her cloak. It look so strange against the black cloak almost as if it was an angel wing. Upon notice the wing out of her cloak, she quickly pushed it back under and added, "Well then, it's up to us to start this to help save both our worlds."

"Right" the male figure began as he marched up to his companion, "Just one question though."

"Yes?" He pulled out a pan flute out of his cloak and held it out in front of them saying in an irritated tone, "Why the hell do I have to play this damn thing?! I should be the one talking to the kids!" Hinted under the cloak of the female figure, a smile appeared on her face as she was used to her companion's short temper. She turned around and as so wave to him with the back of her hand saying in a cool tone,

"Well you shouldn't have picked rock. You always picked rock, that's why you lost."

"That game makes no sense?! How can paper beat rock when rock CAN go threw paper! God to I hate that damn game." With that, these two figures stared the destiny that was instore for these children.

Jake was dashing along pass the adult in the shopping distract, not knowing that he was lost in trying to find the park. However, his mind was not on arriving at the park, but rather how awesome he looked with his new goggles. His freehand kept on adjusting his shinny goggles that rest on top of his forehead, while his other hand had soccer ball that was hardly used tucked under his arm. He was rushing pass people, giving quick apologies to them, as his mind began to wonder what kind of children he would meet when arriving at the park. He pace began to slow down as he notice a crowd of people gathering in a circle. Normally, Jake would ignore the crowd and keep on moving. Yet, something inside of him told him to check it out. He trust his instincts, for it what brought him victory in all his soccer games, so making a sharp turn to the crowd, me made his way to see what was going on.

He pushed his way threw the forest of adults, and once again giving quick apologies like any child would, and soon he was up front in the crowd standing next to a Asian child who looked to be a year old than him.

"Listen! Listen! To what I have to say!" the female figure began to chant. Crowd of people watch as the female figure swayed away in motion of the pan flute that the male figure. It would have been ominous, if the male figure was not playing a horrible version of Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes on the pan flute. Serval adults hid their laugher as the two figures did their poor routine, yet the children in the group had their eyes fixed on this ritual as if they were talking to them. The female figure began to start to dance, as best she could, to the music that was playing as her cloak sway with along side her and she continue to say,

"We've come form a distant land that many of your have forgotten. The land in which I speak is in danger, but I know what you are all are thinking, why should we care? We do not know of this world, it is not our problem to solve. Aw! But you do care, or at least several of you do care. And I can feel it, deep inside several of you! And those who care to save our distant land will be our Chosen heroes! I sense them close by now!" She halted her dancing and stood rigidly as she began to scan the area. Several of the younger children began to fidget a bit near their parents, hoping that this stranger would pick them all of a sudden.

"You! Child with the goggles!" she exclaimed pointed a finger at Jake. He blushed a bit as several adults glace down at him. He pointed a finger at himself and asked,

"Me?" He began to adjust his goggles, happy that someone had notice them today, as the female figure rush up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. There was a sweet smell coming that Jake could smell that made him feel relaxed.

"Yes you!" she continued putting on a bit of a show for the people, "There are trials that require great courage, and I feel that courage inside of you!" Jake chuckles a bit as he rubbed his nose, being complemented like this made him feel important.

"And you!" she continued suddenly making Jake jump and she turn her head to face Kenta. He looked surprised as he raised an eyebrow as was about to back away when she caught him by the shoulder with her other hand and added, "There are going to be times where heroes need to stick together, and I sense great loyalty in you." Kenta began to shake his in disagreement, wanted nothing less than to ride himself of this stranger. However, he soon found himself walking into the center of the open circle with Jake next to him. Jake was a bit uncomfortable sharing the spotlight with someone he did not know. Yet he stood there in the center right next to a boy he had not meet until today.

The female figure continued to search the crowd, in which several people already made their leave. She halted once again and held out her hand saying,

"You child with the backpack avoiding eye contract. Do not be afraid." Nate, who was in the already begun to leave the crowd, halted in mid step as the crowd parted for him. "There are hard times coming, and we need someone to stand by and be reliable, and that my child is you." Whether it was his brother or someone in the crowd, Nate did not, but someone had push him into the center of the circle making him stubble. The female figure placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and guide him over to the other two boys.

"Now," the female figure began once more, as she glace over to the male figure who was waving his hands to speed up things. "I sense three more individuals that we need to save our land." The children began to tense up even more, as the adults were looking around wondering when this will be finished. "You two girls!" she exclaimed pointed both hands at Emily and Iris. Emily began to giggle and had to place her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet, while Iris roll her eyes and went along. "There are times were kindness is a powerful weapon," she glace at Emily before adding, "And the love for others of whom you do not know are tools our enemy does not." Iris sighed loudly as she and Emily were brought to the others.

"As for our final individual," the female figure began once more as she left the two girls with the other boys. The tension was mixed with excitement of the children, and boredom of the adults. "We need someone who knows the difference between the using knowledge and abusing knowledge. And child you are that person." She pointed at May, who was brought back form her thoughts when the attention was onto her. The music stopped for a moment as the male figure glace over at May. He tapped the pan flute a bit with nervous fingers before picking them up again. Without having the female figure come over to her, May march over to the others and stood next to them.

All of these children look nervous in some way, other than less so. Yet these six children stood there in the center with all eyes on them. The female figure marched up to them and said,

"I welcome you, our Chosen Children." She stung into a deep blow and held out her hands. To the children amazement, hanging on the fingers on a white string were hexagon shape pendants in an array of colors. "May these charms help you on your journey and I hope that you grow as well." At first none of them made a move to pick up one of the charms, after all she was a stranger giving out presents. However, there was something about these charms that call to each of the children present. It was Jake who began as he picked the red charm. He was soon fallowed by Kenta who picked the dark blue, while Emily grab the yellow one. Iris rolled her eyes as he quickly grab the purple one, while Nate grab the light green one as quickly as he could. May was the last one, and she was a bit hesitative at first, but soon took up the orange one. The female figure straighten herself and held out her hands to have everyone applaud, which everyone did. As the crowd began to dispatch, several of them mumbles why they did not been chosen, the six children look at their charms. They seem to shin in the sunlight, and they had not marking on them whatsoever. Curiosity overtook May as she looked away from her charm and was about to ask the two figures, when she gasped. For it was only a second, but the two figures had disappeared from the area, as if they were never there in the first place.

On top of the nearby building, right above where the children had received their charms, the two figures stood there watching them go their sperate ways. The female figure turned to her companion in a sad voice,

"Well, we did. Fate is now in their hands now, you worried?"

"Hell yeah I'm worried!" the male figure respond back making a fist in both hands, "We are sending kids into our war! How is that right!"

"Ture, it's even scarier that we don't know where they're going to land either," the female figure added. "The age can be so random at times, no telling where they'll end up."

"Well then," the male figure began turning around, "When we get back to the lab, we'll track them and see where landed, then go from there."

"Agreed," she said with a nod. With that the two figures turn around and in a blink of an eye, they vanished.

Jake was still admiring his charm that he had received form the female figure. None of them said anything to each other when they left, so he did not even know any of their names. However, Jake was too busy grinning from ear to ear to remember if they said their names. His thoughts were what the female figure said to him, about being courageous or something along those lines. Receiving a comment from a strange made Jake feel like he was special in a way. The charm shine brightly as he held up near his face as it seems to reflect in both of his goggles. He was overjoyed that now he did not have one lucky charm but two! The charm seemed to shine a bit brighter now, making Jake squint to protect his eyes. Was the sun's light hitting off his charm that much?

"What the!?" Jake exclaimed as the charm shine so brightly, it looked as though he was old light within his hand. Not just him, but all the children who received charms began to shine so brightly. Jake had to cover his eyes with his free hand because the light was so blinding, yet all around him no one took notice of the light. In fact, to them it seemed to not be shining at all and was just a charm a child had. Just as the light appeared around the charm, it suddenly faded yet the charm was not there. Jake slowly move his hand away from his face and his mouth gapped in aw at what he saw. He was not longer holding his second good luck charm, rather he was holding some strange device in his hand. The device looked to be some kind of phone, for it rectangular and an inch wide. On the edges was a red color, just like his charm he had a moment ago, but in the center, it was all white with a dark gray screen in the middle and three buttons just below.

It felt light in Jake's hands as he leaned in closer to obtain a better look. It almost felt like plastic, like so many toys he had, but at the same time it had a metallic feel to it as well. Jake could see his image in the gray screen, and he reflection look scared and confused. He did not know what just happen to his charm, but right now he need to find those two figures and ask them what was going on. He was about to turn around when all of a suddenly he could not feel his legs. However that was impossible, for if he could not feel his legs he would have fallen over or something. He glace down to his legs, and his eyes widen as he let out a muffled scream of fear. His feet and legs, which had lead him to victor in his scorer games, were slowly turning into some kind of dust and flying into the air. Jake thrash around trying to stop whatever what happen to him and yelling for help. Yet no one around even glace back to him, for to them Jake seem to be invisible. He yelled louder for help, but still no one came as his chest was disappearing into dust. In the distends he thought he heard several more creams of fear and wonder who they could be. He gripped tightly around the device in his hand and shut his eyes tightly, thinking to himself that this was a dream and he would wake up soon. Soon bit by bit parts of Jake were breaking down to dust and flying into air until there was nothing left of him at all.

These six children are about to embark on a journey that none of them will every forget, but they will not be alone. For they will have partners to combat and grow long side them. This is their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Children have Landed, let the Adventure Begin!

It was a funny sensation, turning into dust, that Jake felt. It felt like he was everywhere at once, but at the same time, he was still together. Jake drifted in and out of conscious, and the best way he could describe it was that you got to bed in your own bed, but when you wake up you end up sleeping on the couch. You do not know how you ended up there, only that you fell asleep in one place and end up in another when you woke up. That is how Jake felt when he was flying around as dust. After what seen like hours, perhaps even days, he could feel that he was become solid. However, he did not know if fully became whole right then or not, for he blacked out and could not remember feel any sensation after that.

The first sense that return back to Jake was his sense of hearing, for he could hear the bird chirping just above his head. It was a pleasant tune, that had no rhyme or reason, but it a beautiful sound to behold. The second sense the return back to Jake was his sense of smell, for the smell of strange flowers and trees seem to float pass his nose. The smell brought back the memory of him and his mother and father going to a hike a few summers back. He remembers finding a great walking stick and hide it somewhere so when he returned he would pick it up again. Wonder if it's still there, he thought to himself as a smile formed on his face. The third sense that return back to Jake was the sense of touch, and it was not due to the fact that the blades of grass were poking up on his bare neck. It was the fact that someone, or something, was poking him with something.

Jake's eyebrow twitched a bit, being annoyed whatever was poking him, as his sense of sight return to him. When he first opened his eyes, everything was a blur of colors such as blue, green, and brown. Yet after a few moments everything began to focus and began to see things clearly now. He noticed the blue sky, with the puffy clouds above and the silhouettes of birds flying threw the sky. There were also huge trees just above him, with thick green leaves that only appear in the summer. The first thought that popped into Jake's mind was that he must have fell asleep in the park, for the heat can knock anyone out and can put anyone into a deep sleep. However, that thought was pushed to the side, when he noticed the television sets hanging off the branches of the trees like pieces of fruit. Several of the television sets were small and old and had those rabbit ears they used to put on top to obtain a clearer picture. He blinked a few times, trying to make sure he was not seeing things, when a big pair of yellow eyes stared right down at his light green eyes.

For a moment, Jake's eyes fixed on the eyes on the creature. His mouth gapped a bit at what he was seeing, for no animal that he knew had those kinds of eyes, well not in the real world. For a moment, Jake blinked at the creature and the creature blinked back at him. Then the creature did something that made Jake's heart jump out of his chest; it spoke to him.

"What's up?" the creature said in an almost childlike voice, and that made Jake scream so loud that the television sets shook gently.

"WHAT! HUH!" Jake stumbled as he crawled back. His back hit the tree causing it the television to shake a bit more. He was painting uncontrolledly as this little sliver dragon was staring at him. This couldn't be a dragon, Jake thought as he was looking at the creature carefully from a dissent. Sure enough, the 'dragon' did not look like any dragon Jake came to know. For one thing, it was a lot smaller than what he thought to be a dragon, about 2 feet shorter than himself, could it just be a childlike dragon? Also, it had no wings and it stood on two legs, and all dragons have wings and walk on four legs, from what he understood. Yet, there were still dragon like feature to this creature. It's sliver scales, which seen to shin in the light, were like that of a dragon, and it had three claws on each one of its fingers and toes. Its flappy ears, which actually look like wings, were push back to the side, maybe to hear better, Jake thought once more. A sliver tail, sway behind the dragon as it looked at Jake with curious eyes. Its face looked very childlike, except when it grinned it showed two sharp fangs that could tear something apart. The only thing that was not sliver was its chest, for it was white with a strange symbol in black: an empty semicircle with a little dot on the center of the line that contented to stick figure chest and legs. All in all, this creature did not look like it could hurt anything, but Jake did not think so.

"St…stay back you?" Jake called out hold one hand out as the dragon was walking up to him. The dragon halted and looked at Jake with a bit of a hurt look on its face. It scratched its claw finger on its chest and said,

"I was just seeing you were okay, you did fall from the sky."

"I…did?" Jake asked as he quickly look up to the blue sky. He did not feel that he had fallen, for he did not hurt anywhere, but then again, he did black out sometime and was not face to face with a dragon, kind of. Shaking his head quickly to return his thoughts, he continued to say, "Don't come any closer or I'll….I'll…." He then felt something in his other hand and glace down at it quickly. It was the strange device that was once his charm that he received from that lady. His memory of the lady was fuzzy, but he knew those two figures had something to do with this.

"Or I'll toss this at you!" he finally announced holding the device up in his hand.

"What is it!?" the little dragon exclaimed jumping up with excitement, "Is it food? I love food!"

"Well it's….um….." Jake stumbled as he back into the tree once more. The television sets sway once more, until finally one of the broke off form the branches and plummeted straight toward Jake. Jake heard something falling down, and his eyes widen as he glace up the see the television set crashing down to him. Quickly he shut his eyes and braced for the sudden pain, when suddenly:

"HEAD SMASH"

Jake peered through his shut eyes, only for them to widen when he saw the little dragon jump in to the air and smash the television set with his head. Pieces of the television set went flying all over Jake, but none of them hit him. Jake watched as the little dragon stumbled back when he landed back on the ground, shaking several pieces of the set out of his head.

"That….was…." Jake began still awestruck while he picked himself up on his feet, "AWESOME!" The little dragon chuckled a bit as he rubbed his nose and look up at Jake. "That would an amazing final strike when you want to score in the final minute of a soccer game."

"What's soccer?"

"Guess you don't' know huh?" He glace around looking around him for the first time. Ture enough, he was in some kind of forest, but none he ever seen before. Glancing up at the other television sets hanging from the branches, Jake asked,

"So where am I?"

"Static Forest," the little dragon answered looking at Jake, "What kind of Digimon are you?"

"No, what? I'm human."

"Hu-mon?"

"No!" Jake exclaimed shaking his head. He pause and tried to think how to explain this to his new friend, "I'm human, but my name's Jake." He held out his hand to shake with the dragon, but the dragon stared at the handshake with a confused look. "What's yours?"

"Ryulucmom," the dragon answered with a grin and pointing a claw thumb to his chest, "What I am supposed to do with that."

"We shake hands."

"Like this?" And Ryulucmom began to shake his all over the place. Jake laugh as he watched Ryuluckmon shake his hand.

"No, no. Like this," he said and grabbed the little dragon hand, which felt scaly in his hand, and the two of them shook.

"This feels funny," Ryulucmon said with a grin.

"You can say that again."

"This feels funny."

"No you don't…you know what, never mind." The two of the pulled away and Jake glace around the place.

"So are there other hu-mons like you Jakemon?"

"It's just Jake, and….YES! There are, maybe, if their charms did the same thing as mine!" Jake exclaimed snapping his fingers realizing this for the first time. "Come on! Let's go find them!" And so, Jake and his new friend Ryulucmon went out to look to see if any of the other children fell nearby.

The two friends began the trek deeper into Staci Forest, wondering if there were any humans around. As the two of them made their way, glancing up every now and they in case of fallen television sets, Jake began to take in more of the forest he was in. Other than the hanging television sets, everything look normal to him. Sure, he did not know any of the flowers or trees that were around him, but that was nothing new to him. However, he could not shake the feeling that he was not longer on his planet anymore, and that little fear was tingling inside of him. He glace down Ryulucmon, who was trotting beside him with a huge goofy grin on his face, and he could not have but smile. Soon he began a conversation with the creature by saying,

"So, what did you say you were again?"

"I'm a Digimon Jakemom!"

"Yeah….one stop calling me Jakemon and just Jake. Two, what is a Digimon?"

"It's short for Digital Monsters, silly."

"…..Yeah, but what does Digital Monsters mean?"

"….I have no idea….."

"Great."

"So what is a humon anyway?"

"…..I….have no idea either."

"Ha! Right."

The two of them began to chuckle at their confusion with one another, they way all children do. Sure, they may be different from each other, but they were still curious about each other as well, and is that really so different from anyone?

"Jakem….I mean Jake," Ryulucmon asked, "What that in you hand?" The little dragon pointed at claw finger at the device that was still on his hand. He halted and the little dragon bumped into him, as he stared at the device. Once again, the device in his hand look to be some kind of phone, only that he knew for a fact it was not. He held up the device up so he could see himself fully as well as Ryulucmon right beside him. He stared at his image for a while, he looked the same as he ever was, the only difference was the goggles on his head and the creature calling himself a Digimon, whatever that was. He soon lowered the device and began to push the one the buttons a few times.

"Heck if I know," Jake began pushing the button harder, "It was a charm before, but know it's…I don't know what this is?"

"Can you eat a charm?" Ryulucmon asked rubbing his belly and having a dreamy look to his face.

"Only if they're Lucky Charms." As Jake was laughing at his own joke, the device in his hand began to beep loudly. The sudden beeping cause Jake to stop laughing and glace down at the device. One word kept on flashing as it was beeping his white letters "SCANNING….." Jake scratched his head, confused on what this thing was scanning. He turn around to face Ryulucmon, and just as he did a green light shot out of the device and began to scan Ryulucmon.

"That tickles!" the little dragon said between giggles. Jake's eyes widen as he notice on the screen the word had disappeared, and replace in front of it was an image of Ryulucmon and information. The information was right next to the image of a jumping Ryuluckmon and read:

Name: Ryulucmon

Type: Flightless Dragon

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Head Smash

Info: Ryulucmon is known for his 'head on' attuned. He is also known as a very impish Digimon but knows where it is time to get serious. They say if you rub his head, you will have good luck.

"It's like a trading card!" Jake exclaimed as he read the information about this Digimon. Ryulucmon stopped his giggling and look up at Jake with a confused look on his face and asked,

"A trading card? What do you trade the card for?"

"It's not like that, it's more of looking at yoru stats and stuff like that," Jake explain as he began to take the advice began to rub the little dragon's head. It felt scaly to the touch, but at the same time smooth like polished stone. "I wonder what else this thing can do?" Ryulucmon had a dreamy look to his head, almost as if Jake was rubbing in a spot he enjoyed, while Jake began to tap another button. Instantly, when Jake pushed another button on his device, the image of Ryulucmon disappear, a six light began to appear on screen. Jake pulled his hand away and began to look at the screen carefully. The six dots were all different colors, red, yellow, purple, blue, orange and green. Just like:

"This is where the other kids are!" he exclaimed as the thought popped into his head. His sudden exciting made the little dragon stubble back a bit and almost step on his tail.

"Great!" Ryulucmon began walking up to Jake and peering next to him to have a better look at the screen, "I don't know what the means, or what you said, but that's great."

"It means, my lucky friend," Jake said with a grin on his face, "We can find where the other kids are!" He glace down at his to see the red dot was close to the yellow dot. Thinking that this was his he added, "Come on! I think one might be close by!" With that, he dash off deeper into the woods, with Ryulucmon right by his heels.

"So, what are the other humons like?" Ryulucmon asked as he kept up with pace with Jake. For the moment, Jake was busy looking at his device and running to the location of one of the dots. When the little dragon asked that question, Jake glace down and flash Ryulucmon a grin and said,

"I can't say for sure about the others, cause I never meet them before. But for me, I love burgers, listening to rock like Nickleback, and I'm a natural leader."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Jake added with a bigger grin that before. The thought of his father, who came to ever game, flash threw his mind, but he shook it out and added, "It's because of my leader's charm. Once we are all together, they'll see the leader's charm in…." Yet before he could finish his thought, a branch came out of nowhere and whack him right over the face.

Pain hit Jake all over his face as he stubbled backwards and grab his face with his hands. Sure, during practices he was hit with the ball in the face a few times, so he was used to that kind of pain. Yet still, being hit in the face with a branch or whatever was a lot worse than anything he felt before. A panic look appeared on Ryulucmon face as he darted to his friend as Jake almost backed into a tree.

"What the heck was that!?" he yelled threw his hands as the pain stung all over his face. Then threw the stinging pain on his face, he heard a voice cried out.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed as he dropped the stick she was holing and running up to Jake. "I am SO SORRY! I thought you were a wild animal or whatever these creatures are! Are you okay?" Jake was about to say, No! You just hit in me the face with a stick, why would I be okay? Yet as soon as he saw who Emily was, his attuned changed. He pulled his hands away from his face, crossing them with his arms, and gave a weak smile saying,

"I'm fine."

"You sure? I see tears in your eyes?"

"What?" Jake began as he rubbed the tears of pain out of his eyes, "Really I fine, I'm…." he stopped suddenly and look at Emily closer now. "YOU'RE HUMAN!" He exclaimed as he finally realizing he found another human.

"So are you!" Emily exclaimed back a huge smile on her face. The two of them pull each other into a tight hug, and for a second all felt right with the two of them. Then as quickly as they came together, the pulled apart blushing a bit from ear to ear.

"It's….great to see someone form our world," Jake said playing with his goggles a bit.

"Y…yeah…it sure is," Emily added as she fixed her taupe bag on her shoulder, "When Canarymon said that she ever seen a human, or a humon as she calls it, I was a little worried. But seeing you here make me feel like there is hope."

"Canarymon?" Jake asked as he stopped fixing his goggles and glace at her. Almost on cue, something soared down from the trees, making the television set sway a bit with the wind blowing across, and landed right next to Emily.

Just like the little dragon, this yellow bird was the same size as him and had a childlike appearance as well. Jake could see the wonderment and excitement in its big green eyes as it stared at him. It ruffled its yellow feathers, which looked so soft that one could lay their head upon, as it landed almost as it was shaking off some dirt. Its wings, which look more like arms with three small black claws, were pulled in just like a bird when it lands on the ground. It hopped to one black foot to another as its shinny tan beak seem to shine in the light. After a while the yellow bird, who Jake assumed to be Canarymon, and asked in a sweet sing song voice,

"Emilymon? Is this a friend like yours? It doesn't look anything like you."

"In more ways than one," Jake said under his breath. Emily glace down at Canarymon and smiled. She began to pat the bird on the head, which felt like the softest thing she ever felt in her life, and said,

"You're right, he doesn't look like me, but you can say he is a friend. Also, what did I tell you to call me again?"

"Emily."

"Good!" With that Emily dug in her taupe bag and pulled out a piece of candy. Still smiling she place the piece of candy in the yellow bird wings, and with a greedy look in her eyes, Canarymon toss the candy in her mouth and began to eat it, wrapper and all. Ryulucmon stared at the yellow bird as she was munching on this candy Emily gave her.

"What's that?" he asked licking his lips.

"It's called candy!" Canarymon began with a smile as she was enjoying her treat, "And it's super-duper yummy!" The little dragon began to lick his lips even more as he looked up to Emily with pleading eyes. Before he could say anything, she handed the little dragon a piece of candy in his hands, and in a second it vanished into his mouth.

As the two Digimon began to enjoy their treats, Jake walked up to Emily and said rubbing his nose a bit,

"That was really nice of you."

"Thanks," she said as she watch the two Digimon licking their lips, "It was lucky that I brought some candy when I was out today. Otherwise they would keep calling on -mon at the end of our names. Thought I do not want to be around when the get a sugar rush in them."

"Yeah!" Jake laughed. For a moment the two of them said nothing. Then Jake added, "Do you know where we are?" She shook her head and her gripped tighten on her bag.

"No, I just woke up here with Canarymon looking down. At first, I was scared but Canarymon was so nice to me, that I forgot my fears. But now…." Even without finish her sentence, Jake could tell that she was starting to become scared again. Deep down, he was scared too, but a leader need to keep a cool head that what he learned before.

"Have no fear, Jake is here!" He pointed his thumb to his chest and grin at her. This small jester brightened up Emily greatly. She smiled at Jake and gave a light laugh, which made Jake blush a bit. "Hey! Here's something!" Jake added, "Do you have that charm that transformed or whatever?"

"Yours too?" Emily asked as she pulled out her device which was the same yellow color as her charm. Jake nodded as he said, "You can scan these guys and it gives you their info! Go ahead try it!" With nervous look, Emily pointed her device at Canarymon and just like Jake's device, it scanned and gave information about Canarymon:

Name: Canarymon

Type: Bird

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Sonic Scream

Info: Canarymon is a beginner flyer, so her takes off and lands are a bit rough. However, that does not bother her that much. For when she flies, she because an air head.

"That' so cool!" Emily exclaimed as she looked at the cute picture of Canarymon. Jake nodded as Ryulucmon came running up to him, holding out his hand for more candy.

"And that's not all they can do! They also have some kind of GPS thingy where you can track where the other charms were. That's how I found you!"

"Wow!" Emily added as Canarymon flew up next to her and holding out her hand as well, "Do you really we can find the others? I mean this place," she glace up at the television sets that hung on the branches, "Is kind of big and strange. Plus who knows what else we'll find here."

"What did I just say before!" Jake said puffing out his chest, "Have no fear, Jake is here! We'll find the others in no time." Emily giggled so much that she had to cover her mouth, as both Digimon glace up at the humans with confused looks on their faces.

Just as soon as Jake said he would find the other, May came walking out of the bushes nearby with her face deep into her own device which was orange. Her sudden appeared made the small group jump back, and the two Digimon were taking a fighting stand. Jake shook his head quickly and pointed at something that was on May's shoulder.

Sure enough there was another Digimon curled up around May's shoulder watching. At first glace it looked to be some kind of enormous caterpillar, yet it too had some kind of childlike appeached as well. Its white body look so squish and soft to the touch as it joined May looking down at her device with his big blue eyes. To the side of it, it had stubby little legs shooting out of its body that look like red thorns. The antenna twitch a bit in the air as if they were sensitive to everything around. In all, the this Digimon looked kind of cute, if it was not an enlarged bug and had a red beak that looked like it could chomp threw anything.

May was completely obvious to the fact that she had stumbled upon the other children and their Digimon, for she was talking to herself saying,

"This device. How did it change shape and size so easier? It's just not possible! And this place," she looked up to the trees with the television sets in them, "This place is nothing I've seen or read about before. I mean it has several aspects of Earth, but things just don't make any sense!"

"You sure do ask a lot of question for whatever a humon is," the caterpillar said in a sweet tone. May turn her head to face the Digimon and said,

"Can't gain knowledge if you don't ask questions, Silk-Wormmon."

"Hey!" Jake called waving his hands to gain May's attention. Emily did the same and their Digimon imitated their action. "Hey! Computer Girl! Over here!" May turn her head to where Jake was calling her and was shocked to see the others right in front of her. She began to race towards them, clutching her computer bag while Silk-Wormmon held on for deal life, saying,

"Excellent! My observations of this device begin some kind of location beacon were right!"

"You sure are smart, Maymon!"

Soon May was with the others, painting a bit for she was not used to running, as she glace up at the others.

"I take it your charm changed into whatever this thing is?" May asked once she caught her breath and held up her device. Both Jake and Emily nodded as their flash their devices to her as well.

"You okay?" Emily asked sounding a bit worried, "You look a bit out of breath? Wish I brought some water with me so you can have." May shook her head and licked her lips before finally catching her breath.

"No, no," she began, "I'm just more curious about this place than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Take these hanging TVs here for example," she began nodding up to the hanging television sets, "Some of these TVs should be in a museum, not on trees! That's now TVs are made anyway."

"You mean they don't grow off of trees?" Jake asked sarcastically. May glared at him for a moment before continuing to say,

"No, they don't. Also," she held up her device and continue to say, "What are these devices for? Transporting us into this…..this world here, yes. Tracing other with the same devices, that's correct as well. But there has to be more to it than just that!"

"You can get information off these little guys if you press this button," Emily added holding up her device and pointing at a button. May blink at her own device, almost as he she was looking at it for the first time again today, then she pointed it to the caterpillar on her shoulder and scan her and information pop on her device:

Name: Silk-Wormmon

Type: Bug

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Sticky Bomb

Info: Silk-Wormmon is known for her caring nature. She spends most of her eating her body weight in leaves. When there is danger she does one of two things: fights with all her might or panic until it is over.

"I don't panic until it's over, or at least that much," Silk-Wormmon quickly added as she read her own information. "Who wrote this stuff?"

"Yes….who indeed," May asked softly to herself as she cross her arms. She was mumbling to herself as the two of them watch her. Jake pointed at thumb at her and asked,

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so," Emily added, "I see adult do this all the time, mostly when shopping because they overthink things at times." As May was lost in her thought, Ryulucmon ears began to peek up, as if they heard something no one else could. Canarymon was the first one to notice the little dragon's ears and asked,

"Do you hear something?" Ryulucmon nodded and pointed to the bushes with his claw finger.

"Yeah! Right over there," he said which made the children all look down at him.

"Is it a good Digimon or a bad Digimon that's coming," Silk-Wormmon asked stretching her body, trying to obtain a better look. Yet before anyone else could answer, a big dog burst out of the bushes and startled everyone.

Calling this creature a 'big dog' was not accurate for it was about the same size as the other Digimon. However, it was walking on all fours which appeared to be bigger in their eyes. Almost all its fur was a fluffy gray color, that look so soft to the touch, but on its legs and belly it was white. It stared at all of them with its tense blue eyes, almost as though it was silently judging them. Then the creature stood up on its hind legs and look more like the other Digimon, while his font paw took the form of hands. It too had a child like look to it as it stood like that sniffing the air with its black nose. In all, this Digimon look to be some kind of childlike wolf that was looking at them funny.

They all stared at the wolf for a moment, not knowing if it would attack or not. Then the creature turn its head to the bushes and said in a soft and almost gentle voice said,

"Kentamon! I think found more of your kind, for they kind of smell like you." The children glace at each other, wondering what a Kentamon was and if they should be worried. Their fears were put to rest, as Kenta stepped out of the bushes, swiping away the leaves that landed on him. He sighed and look down at the wolf Digimon and said,

"I told you Houndmon not to call me Kentamom. It's just Kenta, okay?"

"But Kentamon just rolls off the tounge, but if you don't like being called that," Houndmon said his pointed hears drooping a bit. Kenta sigh and he rest his hand on Houndmon's head, which the wolf began to wag its fluffy tail happily.

"We're work on that," Kenta said softly under his breath, which made Houndmon grin showing his sharp teeth.

Upon seeing Kenta and his wolf companion, Jake made the first move of introductions. He marched up right to Kenta, with Ryulucmon by he side and held out a fist with a grin on his face saying,

"Great to see there is another guy that got pulled into this world. I'm Jake, and you can trust me to lead us out of here." For a moment Kenta just stared at Jake fist with his stunning blue eyes. As this was going on, the little dragon wave to the wolf and the wolf return with a small grin on his face. After a while, Kenta look straight into Jake's light green eyes and said a bit coldly,

"What make you sure you're the leader?" Jake dropped his fist down slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I was captain of my soccer team, that's why."

"That was sports, this is real life. So I ask you again, what makes you sure that you're a leader?" Jake jaw tighten as glare draggers at Kenta. Normally Jake was about to be friends with just about anyone and he never meet anyone who did not enjoy his presents. However, this Japanese guy was questioning what make him a leader, something no one ever did before. As the two boys were having a staring contest, Emily lead over to May and whispered,

"I don't like the looks of this. I think these two are about to start fighting, just like my day and my brother Grayson. Should we stop this?"

"Agreed," May answer, her thoughts already formulate a plan, "If we are going to be stuck here, might as well work together. Let me try something." She walk over right between the two boys, who took no notice of her, and said,

"So what information do you have on your Digimon here? Houndmon was it?" Houndmon nodded, happy that someone broke the tension, while Kenta looked at her funny.

"What do you mean information, his name is Houndmon, that's it," he said sound confused but not angry. May quickly explained how the device worked and how they bring up information about these Digimon. Upon hearing this, Kenta pulled out his blue device and, looking a bit claimer that before, scanned Houndmon:

Name: Houndmon

Type: Beast/Dog

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Chump Down

Info: Houndmon will be your best friend in no time. He will always be by your side and will never talk back to you. Yet, even dogs need to play sometimes.

"Huh," he said after reading the information about Houndmon. "I always wanted a dog to be honest, but Gramps said it was too much work. I guess my wish came true then." He scratched Houndmon behind the ear, to which the tail of the wolf went cray and a goofy grin pop on his face once more. After that moment, the two boys seem a bit claimer to each other, Kenta petting Houndmon and Jake rubbing the head of Ryulucmon. As May was walking back to Emily, Silk-Wormmon look at her and said,

"That was good thinking Maymon! I thought those two were going to release their attack on each other." May just gave a weak smile, and she blush a bit with the complaint, as she reach back over to Emily.

"How long do you think those two are going to play nice? I mean they were about to fight at the drop of a hat," Emily said biting her lower lip.

"What a hat?" Canarymon asked look at Emily, "And can we still eat it if it falls on the ground." Emily giggle a bit as she patted Canarymon on the head, wishing she had a pillow as soft at this back home.

"The real question is who would will in a fight; goggles boy or pony tail boy? That's something I would like to see," Iris said from behind May and Emily as she placed both their hands on their shoulders.

The two girls jump and spun around as they notice Iris standing there, smirking at them while flashing the piece sign at them.

"What did you just call me!?" both boys shouted, having heard what Iris called both of them. She chuckled as she kept up her smirk until May asked,

"I'm guess your charm turn into one of these devices." She held up her own, and the smirk on Iris face disappeared. She gave a fake laugh as she pulled out her device, a purple one, to show to May on the others.

"Aren't you smart," Iris began putting her device back, "Yeah, I got one of those charms/devices as well. When I find those freak who gave us these things…."

"But how did you find us? Did you use your device to track us?" Emily asked fixing her back on her shoulder. Iris looked at her with a confused look before saying,

"Man do you have a lot smiles on you, Sunshine. But, no I did not know anything about this tracking crap. Oncillamon was pouncing around in the trees when she heard you guys and told me all about it."

"Don't tell you…." Jake began. Yet before he could finish something pounced out of the trees and landed right next to Iris and making poor Houndmon hide behind Kenta's legs.

Just like the other Digimon, this one was the same size and had the child like look to it as well when it landed. However, it had an exotic jungle cat feel, like that of what you see in a zoo. The cat stood on two feet, just like the others, and its short fur was golden color that seem not a fluffy at the others but sleek for movement. All over its head to it long tail were black spots just like the ones you would see on any other jungle cat and made it hard to see the cat in shaded areas. Its big green cat eyes stared at all the other Digimon with a mischief look deep within them, and it had three sharp claws on hear hand. It place one hand on its hip and while its tale was swaying side to side it look up to Iris and said in a cool voice,

"Irismon, you didn't tell me that there would be others Digimon with the humons? This is just Claw-some." The other Digimon darted towards Oncillamon with excitement of children, all except Houndmon who was still hiding behind Kenta.

"Your, pretty!"

"And you fur look so shinny too!"

"What was that plan one words thing you did back there?" Iris smirk at her cat as she said,

"Aren't your poplar, huh?" Oncillamon grin up at her saying a bit sarcastically,

"I'm just Pur-fect the way I am, better than that mutt over there." She nodded at Houndmon, who retaliated by yelling,

"Don't' call me mutt!" Kenta shot Oncillamon a dirty look before saying,

"I wonder what this Digimon information said about her. Bet it something saying how much of jerk it is to dogs."

"What are you talking about?" Iris said. The group then explained how their devices worked and soon Iris was pulling up Oncillamon information with a grin on her face:

Name: Oncillamon

Type: Beast/Cat

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Shadow Claws

Info: Oncillanmon may look like an evil Digimon, but in fact she is not. She gets along with everyone, except dog types. If you step on her tail, then you will have bad luck.

"Alright you heard it here," Iris began pointing at Oncillamon, "Don't step on her tail, or you'll get some bad luck on you head!"

"Why would anyone want to set on the poor things tail? That seems mean," Emily said sounding very worried. Iris shook her head and glace back at Emily saying,

"It was a joke. Have to make a joke in these kinds of situations."

"That's true," Emily said with a sigh of relief. Iris glace around the place, looking questionably at the hanging television sets and said,

"So all five us made it to wherever this place is."

"Six," May correct fixing her computer bag, "If I'm right, then there should be six of us here." Just after May finished her statement there was a high pitch scream coming form one direction. The scream was hard to determent who or what made the scream, but it was coming closer and closer to the with in the seconds.

"Quick! Do some karate or something!" Iris yelled at Kenta. Kenta glare at Iris with his mouth a bit open and said,

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore that comment until we get out of here." Just then something burst out of the bushes and screaming their heads off. It was not a Digimon, but rather Nate screaming at the top of his lungs while something was attach to him laughing all the way.

At first glance, it looked like a big white puff ball wiht black spots and claws attach into Nate's clothes. Yet after a second long, it appeared to be a seal of some kind with a child like face and big aqua blue eyes and a grin showing sharp teeth. A thick black mohawk that stretch down its head and down his neck sway as Nate try to ride himself of this creature. Nate was yelling and swinging his whole body saying,

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!

"No way! This is too much fun! Faster," the seal yelled back laughing at his thrill. Soon Nate stopped his thrashing around and grab onto the seal and pull him off his back. He held out the seal and gave the thing a stern look as he said,

"Now listen here…um….um….

"Sealmon."

"Sealmon, you just can't jump on anyone. You could get hurt, and more importantly, I could get hurt. You understand."

"I understand you need to lighten up a bit." Before Nate could said another word to Sealmon, Emily called out saying,

"Glad to see you made it and your okay!" Nate turn his head to where Emily was calling him and dropped Sealmon to the ground and ran right towards them.

"Humans! Finally! You have no idea what I've been through. First I was solid and happy, then I was turn into dust and thought I would be suck into a vacuum! But this is much worst! Why am I the only one freaking out?!"

"Cause this is every kids dream come true," Jake said with a grin, "Isn't it?

"Not mine!" Nate exclaimed jabbing a finger at him. As this was going on, Sealmon was waddling up to the other Digimon.

"Before you start going off again in a panic," May began, "Can you scan you Digimon and tell me more about him?"

"What?" Nate asked, and May began to explain the device, becoming tired of repeating the same thing over and over. Starching his head, Nate began to scan his Digimon and gain his information:

Name: Sealmon

Type: Ice/Beast/Water

Level: Rookie

Special Attack: Ice Rain

Info: Sealmon normally live in the water, but can travel on land as well. He is a very risky Digimon and would do crazy thing, like swimming up a waterfall.

Nate read and reread the information that was presented to him about Sealmon. He turn to the other and asked,

"This is great and all, but how can this help us get back home!" For a moment the children all stood there in silence, some of the looking at the shoes as if they answer would be right then. The truth was, Nate had a point, how were they going to travel back home? And where was home anyway. As this was going on Sealmon was busy making the other Digimon laugh by making funny face. May glace at the Digimon and said,

"It's funny how each one of us bonded to one of these Digimon."

"Like a duck or something?"

"Kind of. Sure they look like something you see in a Japanese TV show, but deep down they act like kids like us. Do you think each one of them were meant for each one of for a reason?"

"If so, does anyone want to trade Sealmon for theirs?" There was some weak laugher in the ground, but quickly die down as reality set in. Ryulucmon looked over at the children and frowned saying,

"The humon look kind of sad. I feel like we should do something."

"Seeing them sad makes me sad," Houndmon added drooping his ears a bit. Silk-Wormmon look at the other Digimon as a though appeared in her mind.

"You think the rumors about Him are true?" Upon hearing this, the children perked up and turn their head to the Digimon.

"What do you mean Him?" Emily ask looking at Canarymon closely.

"Do you mean another human is here?!"

"I don't know if he's humon or not. But we Digimon, we like to gossip with one another," the little bird said with a hidden smile.

"And word on the Digi-street is that there is the being called The Listener," Sealmon added putting a mysterious tone in his voice.

"The Listener? Why is he called that," Kenta asked crossing his arms.

"No one knows, it's a Pur-fect mystery."

"But one thing is for sure," Ryulucmon added, "The Listener knows everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything! Maybe he knows how to get you humon back home or whatever." The attitude of the group of children changed from gloom to excitement. If they find this Listener, maybe he can tell them where home was for the children.

"Great! Take us to him!" Nate exclaimed clapping his hands. The Digimon all look at each other with worried looks on their face.

"No one knows where he lives," Canarymon said sadly.

"But like we said before, we Digimon like to gossip, so some Digimon who might know where to find him!" Jake fixed his goggles the rested on his head and step forward past the group.

"So what are we waiting for!" he exclaimed. He pointed a finger forward and added, "Let's explore to find The Listener and get back home!" Jake was expecting everyone to cheer for him, but he settled on all of them fallowing as he lead the group.

And so the adventure of these six children begins as they make their way threw Static Forest. None of them knew what was waiting for them head, but they had one goal in mind and they will do anything to obtain that. As the little group disappeared deeper into the forest. A Black Spot flew out of the trees, and into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Crushing Bouldermon, Flying Cuélebremon

This Digital World, as the Digimon cleverly put it, was not so different form the human world the children all thought. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, turning the once blue dome in a reddish orange color. A strong breeze shook not only the dark green leaves of the trees, but also the television sets the hung so gently on the branches. Some of the television sets crash down to the ground and shattered into pieces, buy mysteriously the pieces seem to eroded away leaving nothing but a missing set on the tree. There was a strong set of smell of flowers, fruits and trees blowing into the wind, that one might think they are just walking through the forest for pleasure. Everything in Static Forest was claim and peaceful, just like any other day. That is:

"Jakemon! I really wish I had long legs like you and the other humons!" Ryulucmon yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran right next to Jake, who was running full speed. The children were running for their lives, with their Digimon right next to them, while an armor-plated rhino like Digimon was charging right for them. The black armor that seemed to adorn on the rhino seem to shin and his charged right for the children and their Digimon. Everything in its path, from sticks to rock, were being crushed in its path as if it was nothing. It opened its mouth showing a roll of sharp teeth and the smell of brimstone seem to woof out of its mouth making the children gag as the smell hit their noses.

Jake, Kenta, and Iris were in the lead with their Digimon close in hand, while Emily and May and their Digimon were following close behind. Unfortunately, Nate was far behind the rest of the group, but close enough to the rhino than the others. Sealmon, who had his claws in Nate's shirt, was laughing all the way and was watching the rhino snapping at them.

"Hey!" the seal called out to the rhino, "Can you keep your mouth open a bit longer? I want to count how many razor-sharp teeth you have."

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" Nate blurted out quickly between breaths.

"The only thing I don't understand," May began, taking deep breaths and hold her computer bag close to her so it would not go flying off her, "Is why is a rhino chancing us in the forest? You see rhinos more in South Africa or even in a zoon, not a forest! So why is one here and chancing us?!"

"I don't k now what a rhino is Maymon," Silk-Wormmon began, holding tightly onto May's shoulder, "But Monochromon can be a very territorial Digimon when it sees you in its sights."

"How do you know that without scanning to see its information?"

"I don't know."

As the children and their Digimon were running for their lives, Houndmon glace up at Kenta, who was just as frighten and out of breath as the others and came up with an idea. The wolf quickly halted, which made Kenta turn his head and look at his Digimon with a confused look, while it stood on all four with its fur sticking out. Summoning all the powering deep in his chest, Houndmon growled at the charge rhino and began to bark out it as loudly as he could. Houndmon idea was that if he barked out the Digimon that was charging to them, that it would turn around and run the other way. However, Houndmon began the feel the earth sake as Monochromon was making its way the barking wolf. Houndmon tried to bark louder, hoping that would cover up the sounds of the charging Digimon, but it was not used. The wolf could feel his whole body shake as Monochromon was almost near him. Houndmon ears drooped as he stopped his barking, as he turn tail and bolted away from the rhino, with his tail between his legs and whimpering all the way. Kenta notice that Houndmon was right by him again, though looking more frighten that ever, and rolled his eyes.

"At least you tried," he said trying to put a good spin on things.

Jake turn around to see what was going on, only to bite his lower lip to see that Monochromon was almost upon them. Gripping his fists together, he halted and turn around to face the charging rhino, who was chomping its teeth at them. The little dragon soon fallowed, thought a confused look was upon his face.

"Enough of all this running!" Jake yelled starting down the charging Digimon, "I know if we all attack together, we can beat this rhino into next week!"

"Yeah! Go straight at the charging tank with teeth! That's a really good idea, probably one of many you're going to have here!" Iris yelled sarcastically as she turn around to yell at Jake. However, Jake was not listening to what Iris was saying and kept on starting at the charging Digimon. He pretended it was a charging team coming to his goal, and he was the only one to stop them in time. He licked his lips as he stood his ground, as Ryulucmon glace back and forth to Jake and Monochromon.

"Jakemon!" the little dragon began with worry in his voice, "Jakemon, I don't think this is a good idea!" Monochromon was right near them, its mouth open and the smell of brimstone almost made Jake gag, and was about to chomp on Jake and Ryulucmon, when Kenta tackled both of them and they all went rolling on the ground just as it chomped right where Jake was standing.

"Are you insane?! Why the heck did you do that?!" Kenta yelled as he was on top of Jake, who looked a bit embarrassed.

"I had it under control," was the only thing Jake could say, yet he did not meet Kenta's eyes. The rhino shook it head a few times, wondering if it attacked its prey or not as it halted. When it realized it did not have anything in its mouth, Monochromon began to stomp around turning its body until it face the children and their Digimon, who all stopped to catch their breaths. Monochomon roared with angry, making several of the television sets crash to the ground, as it began its charge again.

"Would it help if we said we were sorry?!" Emily pleated as she watched as the rhino was charging for Jake once more. Sealmon glace over at Silk-Wormmon and nodded to her, to which she nodded back. The two of them jump off their partner's shoulders and began to attack Monochomon.

"Sticky Bomb!" A ball of webs shot of the caterpillar's mouth and straight at the rhino and hit the it right in its eyes. Monochomon halted as it began to shake it head trying to rid itself of its temporary blindness.

"Ice Rain!" Several ice shards flew out of the seal's mouth and hit, not the rhino, but the ground below its feet. When the shards hit the ground, it began to freeze over and turn into ice. As Monochomon was shaking its body to rid itself of the web in its eyes, it began to slip on the ice and landed flat on its stomach on the ground.

"You clever little thing you!" Nate said picking up Sealmon, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now's our chance!" May yelled to the to the other as she picked up Silk-Wormmon and place her back on her shoulder, "Let's get out of here while it can't move!" With that, the children and their Digimon bolted deeper into the forest, leaving Monochomon thrashing around trying to pick itself back up.

The children and their Digimon were far away for the rhino that they could finally catch their breaths. They all stood in a circle, panting as they wipe off some sweat off their forehead, as they lead against a nearby tree or lay down on the grass.

"Well," Emily began in-between breaths as Canarymon fan her and herself with her wings, "We made it out there in one piece. Not bad after only being here for a few hours that is."

"Yeah," Kenta said coldly pushing on his knees to straighten himself up. He glared at Jake, who was leaning against a tree and added, "No thanks to you!" Jake looked offended by what Kenta was saying. He pushed himself on the tree to straighten himself, before marching over to Kenta pointing at himself,

"How is this my fault?!"

"Let's go back a few minutes. Who spotted the rhino….

"Monochomon."

"Whatever! And want to ask for direction? You! Then what is your bright idea to get its attention? You toss a rock at it!"

"Did you see the armor on that thing! There was no way I hurt it that badly!"

"You toss a rock at its eye! That's why it went after us!"

"Okay fine! So I can't aim that well with my hands! At least we got out of there okay!"

"Why the heck did you stood there while the thing was charging at you!?"

"I was being a leader! And a leader should stand up to anything that's coming at them!"

"Right! Even if that means you becoming a pancake in the process?! What were you thinking?! If I hadn't come in there and save your butt…."

"I didn't ask you to save me!"

As the two boys were arguing back and forth, both their faces slowly becoming red with angry, the rest of the group watch the argument go back and forth. Nate pointed his thumb at the two boys and asked,

"Should we do something about this? I mean we've only been here a few hours and these two are going to kill each other real soon."

"Nah, I say let them go," Iris began petting Oncillamon on the head as she purred with delight. "If we are going to be stuck her with no internet or TV, then this is the best entertainment we can get."

"Being a leader means you take risk! And that's what I do! I take risk to help this group out as the leader!"

"You're not being a leader, you're begin an idiot! And idiots like you always get themselves killed and say it's for a good reason!"

"Why you!" With that Jake grabbed Kenta by the collar of his shirt and pull him closer to him. Jake felt the angry inside of him raise as his face turn a deep red and his teeth grained against each other. Even though he had only known Kenta for a few hours, Jake already hated him. What reason did he had questioning his leadership, he thought to himself as he glare at the him, no one had ever question him like this when he was captain of his soccer team. So why?

Just before either one of the boys did anything reckless, Emily popped up between them and push them away yelling,

"Enough you two!" The two boys backed up a few feet, painting a bit as their angry began to cool down. Emily looked pleading at both the boys and added, "You two are acting like little kids! And do you know what happens to little kids who can't get along? They get put in time out! Do you want me to put both of you in time out!?" The two boys stared at each other for a moment, then back at Emily. Both of the felt embarrassed that a girl had broken up their fight and was threatening them to put them in a 'time out'. After a while, they both nodded their heads to show they agreed on something, and Emily smile at both of them. "Good, please try to get along."

"Wow," May said with a raised eyebrow, "That was pretty impressive of her."

"Yeah, but how long is it going to last?" Iris pointed out as the three of them walk back over to the rest of the group.

"Look, we'll come to the bridge when we get to there," Nate began wiping the sweat off his hands onto his pants, "Right now it's getting dark and we need to find shelter for the night. The last thing we need is something to get sick in this place." They all glace up at the sky, where the sun was slowly turning a red color as so was the sky around. It has been several hours since the children had landed in this strange world that the Digimon called home, and there was a hint of sadness in each of the eyes of the children. None of them had been away from their families this long. Sure, maybe a few hours when they were over a friend's place, yet this was different. They were in another land, possible another world, which they knew nothing about and none of their parents can come and pick them up and take them home.

What broke this silence was the roaring of several stomach among the group. Jake blushed, for his stomach was one of the loudest, as he fixed his goggles saying,

"No only do we have to find of place to sleep, but also we need food as well. I'm craving a cheeseburger for some reason?"

"Is a cheeseburger good?" Ryulucmon asked looking up at Jake as he lick his lips.

"Only if you have tomatoes, lettuce, and lots of ketchup!" As Jake was laughing at his own comment, and the little dragon was thinking what cheeseburger was, Emily open up her tote bag and looked into it to see what she had picked up from the farmer's market.

"Will," she began rummaging threw her bag, "I did pick up a lot of things from the farmer's market today. But at lot of it has to be cooked, and I don't see an oven anyway."

"Just give me a mug and a microwave and I can cook anything. That's how I make all my meals back home," Iris said waving her hands as she talked.

"Yeah, and a microwave is just going to fall at of nowhere," Nate began rolling his eyes and pull his bag to him. He opened his bag and glace down inside of it to see what he had to eat and share with the others. "I don't have much on food, but I do have a lot of gum. So, if anyone feels sick or something, chew on some mint. It helps ease the stomach, believe me."

"I didn't know that," May said obvious suspired, "Guess you really do learn something new every day." As the children were trying to figure out how feed their stomachs, they Digimon were up to something altogether. Oncillamon began to sniff the air curious, her little noise twitching every so often.

"Do you Digimon smell that?" she said still sniffing the air.

"Smell what? The sweating of the humon?" the seal joked chuckling at his own joke. The jungle cat shook her head before saying,

"Not only that, but something else." Together, all the Digimon began to sniff the air around them, trying to pick up what the jungle cat was smelling.

"It smells like….."

"WATER!" The Digimon all exclaimed together. When the Digimon all shouting water at the same time, the children spun their head over to them.

"Water? Like actually water?" Kenta asked feeling thirsty all of a sudden. They Digimon all nodded before Silk-Wormmon said,

"You can't smell it? Humon are weird."

"Insults aside, where is the water?" Iris asked. All the Digimon began to rush off into one direction, as the children fallow their Digimon close behind.

As the children and their Digimon travel deeper into the forest, they began to notice a few things change around their surroundings. The first thing was it was becoming slightly cooler than before. That was obvious as the sun was setting upon them as they race on deeper into the forest. Another thing that they notice was that there were fewer and fewer television sets hanging off the trees. At first it was not noticeable, for they were used to seeing these television sets for a few hours now, but seeing them gone from the trees branches was a good sign in the children's mind. Finally, there was a sound of crashing water coming from the direction they children were heading towards. The sound of water filled the children was excitement, for water means their might be food, as well as a chance that there would be a clue to find The Listener.

With one final push, the Digimon and the children emerged out of the Static Forest and onto the shore of a lake.

"And I thought that forest was strange," Iris said as they all observed the scene that was in front of them. What they all saw looked normal enough, for it was a beautiful lake with the water so clear that the children could see the fishes swimming near the shore. The red skylight mixed with the dark green leaves of the trees gave off a beautiful scene for the children. The only thing that was strange to see were the several washer and dryers that was scattered all over the shore of the lake. These washer and dryers were set up almost like boulders all over the grounds. Some of them look almost brand new, while others look rusty and were about to fall apart at the slightest touch. A wooden sign was stuck into the ground with the name of this lake in faded black letters reading "Wish-Wash Lake".

"This absolutely make no sense whatsoever!" May exclaimed as she took a few feet up onto the lake shore. "I mean why are these washer and dryers here in the first place? What purpose do they have being here? Who put them here?"

"Um….aliens."

"No, no. That alien theory will never hold up for too long. Only some who says Prodigious would think that is a good idea."

"Will enough with all this useless talk," Jake began as he stepped forward pass May and turn around to the other as he flashed his famous grin at all of them. "We found a place we can spend the night that has water near it, so as leader of this group and the one with the most camping experience I say was rest her for the night."

"None of us agreed that you would be our leader," Kenta said sternly as he glare at Jake, "And what make you say that you have the most experience camping anyway, huh?" Before Jake could give a respond back, Nate interrupted by saying,

"Who care who has the most experience in camping. Either way we have a place that's near water and we can all rest. I say we break down into groups; one goes to the lake to see if they can't catch any fish, another go by the edge of the forest to look for fruits or veggies, and the last group gather wood and start a fire."

"I was just about to say that myself!" Jake exclaimed pointing a thumb to his chest. The rest of the children glance at each other, all wanting to make a comment about Jake. However, their stomach overruled their thought and they all agree to Nate's plan.

May and Iris were down near the edge of the lake with their Digimon close by. Iris and Oncillamon were near the water's edge, looking down at the clear water and seeing all the fish swimming clearly. Iris lifted her head up and turn to May and asked,

"Yo! You even go fishing before?"

"Only on the computer, and I still find that kind of boring," May responded back looking closely at the dryer that was right near them. "Any idea why these are here? I know I keep asking that, but I can't help it."

"Haven't a clue Computer girl," Iris said as she cross her arms and watch the jungle cat take a stands in the water with her claws out and staring at a certain fish. With a flash, Oncillamon slash at the water right at the fish, only to miss her mark and splash water right in Iris face. Oncillamon sigh loudly before saying,

"This is a catastrophe! How am I going to catch anything like this?"

"Gee, I don't know," Iris said wiping off some of the water on her face. As this was going on, May was taping on the dryer, which made a hollow mental sound, and began to bite the lower corner of her lip.

"Aren't you curious why we're here in the first place? I mean, why us of all people?" Iris shrugged her shoulder as she walk up next to May before saying,

"Sometimes it's fate, May right?"

"Yeah, Iris correct."

"Yeah. Fate is hard to understand, and you can't ask questions about fate."

"But I want to know why so badly!" Iris laugh lightly as she softly punch May in the arm.

"Who knows, the answer will come to you. Just like a test you forget to study for and the answer just came to you."

"You have a point," May began as she place her fingers around the door of the dryer and began to pull it open, "But I just can't help but…..WOOW!"

"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!" Iris exclaimed as the door of the dry open and water and a huge pile of fish dumped out in front of them. Both girls back away, so that their shoes would not become wet, as the fish flop all over the place trying to breath. May pointed both her hands down at the pile of fish and yelled,

"How can this even happen!?"

"Who cares, we have fish now!" Iris exclaimed with a grin on her face. Just then Jake came running up to them, a grin on his face, and he halted in front of them and gave them a thumb up before saying,

"Great job guys! I'll take it from here!" Before either one of the girls could protest, Jake grab two of the fish, who were still flopping around, by the scaly tails. Just as soon as he did so, fish went crazy and began to thrash around, and because it was so slippery and it a panic, it jump out of Jake's hands, slap him on the face, and fell down with its flopping friends. Jake rub his cheek, an embarrassed look appearing on his face, as both the girls tried to hide their laugher.

"Thanks for the help," May began, her laugher dying a bit, "But I think we got it from here. Silk-Wormmon, can you give us a hand?"

"I don't have any hands, but I can help this way," the caterpillar said with a smile on its face. She turn her head over to the pile of fish and began to shoot silk out of its mouth and began to wrap the pile of fish in a web of silk. When the net was finished, both girls grab one end of the net and began to pull, while their Digimon push on the other end. Jake stood there, watching the girls and their Digimon push the pile of fish to the camp they had made. He rub his nose a bit, hoping to remove the embarrassment that hit him not too long ago, and said,

"G….Great job. I'll go see if the other need any help."

As the two girls and their Digimon were making their way back to the campsite, Emily and Nate and their Digimon were busy foraging for food in the nearby woods. Since neither one of the human knew much of what grew around here, whatever they found they would present to the Digimon and they would say if it was good to eat or not.

"Canarymon, is this good to eat? It looks like an apple, but um….purple."

"I don't that's good. I heard from a Digimon, from another Digimon who ate something like that, and he got a bad rash."

"Oh! Then that's a no then. Thanks!"

"Alright you comical seal you. Is this…..pink banana good to eat?"

"Sure! I always wanted to know what it felt to be blind after eating one of those." Nate groaned loudly as he toss the pink banana into the reject pile. The children began to search again, both working in silence since neither one of them knew each other that well. After a moment, Emily broke the silence by saying,

"So I guess this is the first time camping for most of us."

"Weather we want to or not," Nate responded back a bit coldly. Emily stopped her searching and look at Nate with a worried look on her face and said,

"I take it, you don't like nature that much."

"No!" Nate said quickly, "I don't mind nature at all, cause I do like walking in the park. When I'm feeling it." He glace down for a moment at the last part, but quickly look up to stare back at Emily and continue to say, "None of us were prepared for this! There's a lot of 'what if' that could happen. And it can really get to you if you can't answer them."

"That's true," Emily said nodding her head. She look back at May and Iris who were almost at the site now with the big haul and smile to herself a bit. "I bet my brother Grayson is worried sick about me. Brothers do that form times, like this one time a few summers ago we were catching fire flies and I wasn't about to catch any. I was scared that I was going to crush them in my hands, it's silly now but yeah. Then Grayson came over and headed me a big jar of fire flies. We sat down on the grass and watch as I let the fire flies go, look up at our one personal stars near our faces. That was good time." There was a way off smile on Emily face as she thought about her brother. She quickly wiped a tear that was forming in her eye and hoped that Nate did not see. Nate tried to ignore the tear drop that was in Emily's eye by looking away and putting his hands behind his back.

"Well you're lucky you have a good older brother," he said changing the subject a bit, "My brother is a bit of an idiot. Dragging me along his so-called adventures, getting both of us in trouble. Wouldn't surprise me if he's back home and did not know I was back home with him."

"Well, I guess every siblings are different," Emily said with a smile. Nate did not say anything but return her smile with his.

"Aw sweet! A banana!" Jake said picking up the pink banana form the reject pile. Jake was peeling the banana when Emily and Nate both shouted at the same time,

"DON'T' EAT THAT!"

"Huh?" Before Jake could take one bite, Nate slapped the banana out of his hands. Jake gave him a dirty look while Emily explained,

"If you'll eat that you'll go blind!"

"Yeah! But why did you knock it out of my hands like that?"

"You were going to eat a banana that was going to make you go blind!" Nate shouted is face turning a bit red with angry. As Nate was painting, Jake help up his hands and began to back away saying,

"Fine, fine! I'll leave you two to do whatever." With that he left the two alone, Nate taking in deep breaths while Emily patting him on the shoulder to help claim him.

Kenta and Houndmon were busy carry several broken branches that they found on the ground near by to start a camp fire. Kenta had a large pile of branches in his hands as he looked down at Houndmon and said,

"Thanks for the help and all, but do you really have to carry one of those stick in your mouth?" Houndmon, who was walking on two legs and was carry a pile of branches in his arms, also had a big stick in his mouth. He was drooling a bit and his tail was wagging like crazy as he chewed on the stick a bit. The wolf nodded his head, not knowing why he wanted the stick in the first place, but he just had to have it in his mouth. Kenta grinned as he shook his head as he glace back at Houndmon. They were about to reach the spot where they had gather more branches to start a fire, when Kenta notice Jake with the little dragon right to him chipping at two rocks near the pile of branches. Kenta sigh loudly as he quicken his pace, with Houndmon by his side, and said,

"What the heck or are you doing?"

"I'm…starting….a….fire! What does it look…like I'm doing?!" Jake said in-between chips of the rock. Kenta toss the branches he was carrying to the side and marching over to Jake saying,

"Doesn't look like you are doing anything, other than making noise."

"I've seen this before…..on cartoons…..but I'm sure I'm doing this right." Jake kept on chipping at the two rock, hoping that a spark would come and start a fire. Yet all he was doing was annoying Kenta was the sound of his chipping. Finally, Kenta sigh loudly and push Jake to the side saying,

"Move over! I'll do it!" Jake shoot Kenta a dirty look as he pushed him to the side as Kenta grab a flat piece of woods, a stick, and a dry leaf. He placed the dry leaf on the flat piece of wood and using the stick in the palms of his hands, began to spin it quickly on the leaf. After a while, smoke began to form on the dry leaf and he blow on the smoke to keep it going. Soon a little flame began to appear the flat piece of wood and as soon as that happen, he place the little flame into the pile a branches. At first nothing happen, but after a moment or so, the sound of crackling could be hears, the smell of smoke soon rose in the air.

Ryulucmon's eyes widen as he notice the fire that was slowly burning.

"Wow! Kentamon!" the little dragon said, awestruck. "That's amazing! How did you do such a thing without shooting fire out your mouth."

"My Gramps showed a me a thing or two while I was living with him," he began looking away, "Said it was good skills to have, but I think he just wanted to share his so called wisdom or something."

"What's a Gramps?" Houndmon said between chews of his stick. Jake, who was pouting and looking away at the fire, said in a low tone,

"I had it under control."

"Sure you did."

The crackling of the flames and smoke rising off from the pile of the branches fill the dark sky above. The children and their Digimon had survived their first day here in this strange world and were now cooking the fish and veggies on the open fire. All the food was skewered by sharp branches and some seasonings were place on them from what Emily had in her bag. Some of the children never had fish before, and the thought of eating it for the first time made they regret in their minds. Yet like all children who never tried anything new, their stomach betrayed them and soon the children were all enjoying their seasoned fish and veggies. The Digimon, who were not picky eaters, were chowing down on all they could eat (bones and all).

For a while, none of the children spoke to each other, for they were all either too busy with the food in front of them or blowing on the food to cool it down. Either way, the longer they stayed silent, the quickly the night was upon them. Soon stars began to appear in the night clear night sky, and this was a sight that none of the children every notice before in the city.

"Woo!" Nate said after a moment as he glace up to the sky and notice all the stars for the first time, "Look at all those stars! Never seen so many before!" All the children looked up and their eyes widen as only children do when they see such a sight for the first time. It was a sight to behold, even in a place like this.

"I don't recognized any of the constellations here," May observed as she place down her fish bones to the side.

"Are you saying we're on the other side of the world? So much for passports, huh," Iris joked as she poked the fire. Emily stared at the stars for a moment, then back at the flames in the fire before saying,

"Do you think they're looking for us now? I mean it's been a few hours now, and it's way pass dinner at my place."

"Yeah," Jake began pulling his knees up to his chest, "I think my mom would KILL me if I return back after dinner time."

"Oh God!" Nate said as he buried his face in his hands and sounded distressed. Emily, who was close to him, patted him on the shoulder and said,

"It's all going to be okay, we'll find The Listener and he will help us."

"It's not that," Nate said pulling his face away for him hands, "It's just I don't take a good picture, and I know for a fact that the worst picture I've even took is going to be on the evening news and everyone is going to laugh!" There was some muffled laugher within the children, while the Digimon look confused at what was going on. Kenta pointed a stick at Nate, who looked a bit hurt, before saying,

"I think you're going to be fine. I doubt anyone would care what your picture look like, only where you might be. And that's here." Nate brighten up a little bit as he heard this and silence over took them once more. No one spoke for the longest time, all of them just sat there, strangers not only to this land but to each other as well. How much are they willing to open up with one another, and will they every return home? These questions and more were on the mind of the children, and the Digimon could sense something was up. Jake looked at each one of the children quickly before clapping his hand, shooting his famous grin and saying,

"Hey! Hey! Don't look so down everyone! We'll get threw this, as leader of this group I'll get us all back home! Remember; Have no fear Jake is….."

"Menengo!" Kenta shouted which interrupted Jake speech. Everyone looked at Kenta with eyes wide open at the Japanese he just spoke. Feeling his face blush, Kenta glare at Jake said in English,

"Will you stop it with all this leader crap already! You've been going on and on about how great you're as a leader, but really you're just being pushy and selfish this whole time! And I think we can all agree on that."

"No I'm not! Right everyone?" The rest of the children soon became suddenly interested in their Digimon, who were looking at both boys with confused and worried looks on their faces.

"He…has a point," Nate said weakly as he scratched behind Sealmon's ear. "You've been a bit selfish. I mean look at what happen when I knock that banana out of your hands." Jake face turn a bit red with angry as he clenched both his fist in his hands. He was babbling something, but his angry was making him difficult to understand.

"Face it, Jake. You're are just too…."

"I'M GOING FOR A WIZ!" Jake shouted as he stood straight up knocking his half-finished fish into the fire. Everyone watches with disappointment as Jake march out of the circle of light and into the darkness of the woods. The only sound that could be heard was the swaying of the trees in the wind as the children looked at their half-eaten food with disappointment in their faces. I was not that any of them were being mean children, no child is truly ever mean to begin with. Rather it was Jake's personality that was a challenge for all the children to learn to live with. After a moment of self-reflecting, Ryulucmon stood up sudden, his tail sway a bit as he stood up and said quickly,

"I've got to go take a wiz with Jake as. Don't know what it is, but I have to wiz with Jake, bye!" And with that, Ryulucmon dash off at full speed trying to catch up with Jake.

Not too far from where the children and their Digimon were camping, there was an open field with several boulders laying around in the area. With the light of the half moon and the stars above, each of the boulders had a gray color to them, with moss growing right on top. All was peaceful as an owl fluttered over to one of the boulders and perched on top. At first, nothing happened, only the sound of the owl on top of the boulder calling into the night. Then suddenly the boulder began to shake and the owl began to fly away as the boulder began to uncurl and stood on two stubby legs.

The creature had a crescent shape to it and would be a lot taller if it was not hunched forward. Standing on its two stubby legs, the creature looked to be a few feet taller than any of the other boulders that were in the area. It yawned loudly showing off its flat teeth as the smell of dirt escape its mouth. As it was yawning, the creature began to scratch itself with its stubby arms and chucks of rock roll down off it and onto the ground. There were two black lines, possible eyes of the creature, the stare off into the distance with a dull look to them. Scratching its chest once more, the creature began to waddle over to one of the other boulders nearby.

Every time the rock creature took a step, the ground beneath it shook. It was almost to one of the boulders when it suddenly stopped in its tracks and glace up the night sky. There was a serious look on its face, though it was hard to say what this rock creature was thinking a times, as it stared into the sky. The moon and stars look bright and beautiful in the sky, except for the black disk that was floating down toward the rock creature. The black dish seemed to cover up any light the stars or moon were showing as it descended towards the rock creature. The rock creature titled its whole body to the side, leaving its serious look to the side and replacing it was a curious one.

Soon the disk began to pick up speed and before the rock creature could know it, the Black Spot slapped on its face and attach itself. An electrical pain shot from the Black Spot and all threw the rock creature's body. It moaned in pain and began to stumble around crashing into the other boulders beside it. Chucks of rock when flying and rolling down on the ground and the rock creature struggle to try and pull the Black Spot off it. Suddenly, a voice began to echo inside the rock creature's head. The voice spoke with an icy but intelligent tone saying,

"Please. Keep struggling. It only helps me collect more data on this project of mine." Pebble like tears began to flow down the rock creature's eyes and it toppled to the ground as the pain became unbearable. For a moment, nothing happened and all was silent. Then the rock creature began to pick itself backup, rocking a bit when it was back on it stubble feet. The Black Spot had cover the rock creatures eyes, trying the black lines into white lines. There was something off about they way these eyes looked, for they looked to be evil that was surfacing within the rock creature. The voice rang again in the rock creature's ear, sounding please with himself.

"Good, good. Experiment Number 006. You're the first Digimon to actually survived being control by my Black Spot. The others, will, did not last this long." The voice chuckle at what happen to his other experiments, and in turn the rock creature began to chuckle as well. "Thought I don't have visual, yet, this is the right step to get me back into The Master's favor. Now listen up." The rock creature began to straighten up, or at least try to, as it listen to the voice. "I want to test the limit of my Black Spot, though this is a good start. I want to see you go and battle the first Digimon you see. And when you are in battel, make sure you kill them. Understood?"

The rock creature began to roar into the night sky and bang it chest, dropping more chucks of stone to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes , now go!" With that command, the rock creature rolled up into a ball and began to spin faster and faster. It took off from the field that it once called home and began to roll its way straight to where the children and their Digimon were camping.

"Stupid Kenta! Stupid place! Stupid device! Stupid Kenta!" Jake mumbled as he kicked a nearby tree. It would have been pitch black, if it was not for the television sets that hung on the branches of the trees turning on suddenly and giving off a faint glow of static that light up the forest just enough. Jake was taking his angry out on a tree, where the television sets swung gently every time he kicked the tree. He was biting his lip so hard that he thought it might bleed soon and tears were streaming down his eyes. After one particular kick, that hurt his foot slightly, he stopped and place both hands on the tree and began to paint as the tears fell from his face and down to the ground. "I want to go home," he said with a sniffle.

"So does that mean you're done kicking that tree, Jakemon?" Ryulucmon asked which startled Jake so much that he jump a few inches in the air. Jake turn to see the little dragon walking up to him, his goofy smile seem brighter than any of the screens in Static Forest. Upon seeing his Digimon, Jake quickly rub his eyes dry and lead his back against the tree before saying,

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to wiz with you….I have no idea what that mean though," Ryulucmon admitted. Jake could not help but laugh at the comment the little dragon had made. He let himself slide down the tree before he sat down on the ground near the roots of the tree. Ryulucmon walked over to Jake, made sure his tail was not in the way, and sat down next to him.

"You want to talk?"

"No!" There was a long pause where the two of them just listen to the sound of the night time creatures and the rustling of the leaves on the trees.

"….Yeah….." The little dragon looked up at Jake as he began to explain what was going on with him. "I thought that being the leader here would be just like when I was the team captain of my soccer team. They all listen to my plans, and we worked together and I cheer them on when we won a game, or stand by them when we lost. It was great, but everyone here is so different from what my team was like, that it's…..it's…..

"Frustrating?"

"Yeah! And….a bit scary too."

"Why?"

"I always thought I was a natural leader, that everyone and anyone would fallow me. But hearing everyone point out my flaws, which no one has ever done before, makes me feel like my time as team captain was not….real….you know?" Ryulucmon looked up into Jake's eyes and blinked a few times.

"I don't know what most of what you said means, most the part about the soccer," the little dragon began, "But I know you're a great leader!"

"You just meet me today."

"And you always take charge of things! Sure some of the things you take care of are kind of stupid."

"Hey!"

"But at least you're willing to help and when they see that you can do that, then they will know you're the leader they need. Take a look a me; Digimon say I bring good luck to them. They say it does, I don't know how it happens, but good luck happens when I'm around. Don't expect to be a leader right away, it will come when the time is right. But always be true to yourself too. What do you always say? Have no fear, Jakemon is here! Or something like that." Jake stared at the glowing television screens as Ryulucmon was giving his little speech. Some of his speech Jake did not understand, after all he was just a child, but he understood enough. None of the other children expect him to be a leader, only he believed that. If he wanted to be the leader of these children and return everyone home, he had to prove to them that he can fill those shoes.

Jake turn to Ryulucmon and was about to thank him for his little speech, when both of them heard a crush nearby. The crush was so loud that it rocked the glowing television sets violently.

"What the heck was that!?" the little dragon asked jerking his head in all direction. Jake glace down at Ryulucmon, then to the direction of the camp and said, his voice in a bit of panic,

"That sounded like it came form the camp! Let's go!" With that Jake and Ryulucmon charged back at full speed back to where the other children and their Digimon were located.

"Oh Frogs up Creek Keeper! What is that thing!?" Iris shouted as the rock creature appeared before them. The rock creature had both its arms and legs out and was flexing them slowly. Behind the rock creature was a path of destruction of fallen trees and rocks that were crumpled into dust. When the rock creature appeared, all the children and their Digimon jump to their feet.

"Is that a living rock monster!?" yelled Nate his knees shaking a bit. "I thought they all appear in Japan!"

"Watch it!" Kenta snapped back.

"Don't' worry about it everyone," Sealmon began wave his paw at them, "Bouldermon is a gentle Digimon. Unless you're rock candy, you'll be fine."

"Bouldermon?" May asked as she pulled out her device and scan the new Digimon:

Name: Bouldermon

Type: Rock

Level: Champion

Special Attacks: Rollin' Rock, Gravel Toss.

Info: Bouldermon live on top or around mountains. It spends it day rolling around its home and eating rock candy. It he starts rolling, everything in his path gets destroyed.

"Wait! You guys can go to another level?"

"Yeah. All Digimon can go to higher levels, it's called Dig-volving. Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"Humons are weird." Before anyone could say another world, Bouldermon roar at them all, splatting dirt that was coming at of its mouth all over the place.

'Rollin' Rock!' Bouldermon curl itself into a ball and began to charge right at the children and their Digimon. They all screamed as the rock creature come crushing towards them as they all jumped out of the way. Bouldermon kept on rolling around, destroying all the washers and dries that were around Wish Wash Lake, sending the pieces flying threw the air.

"I thought you said Bouldermon was a gentle Digimon," Emily called out as she hide behind one of the washers.

"He should be Emilymon, but something the matter with him!" Canarymon answered as she perched on the washer next to Emily.

"Emilymon?"

"Irismon! Get out of the way before you get flatten!"

"Irismon?"

"Kentamon over here! He's a lot faster than he looks!"

"Kentamon? I never heard of such Digimon. Odd. Very odd indeed." As Bouldermon was causing destruction, Jake and Ryulucmon emerged out of the forest and into the chaos. Jake watch in horror as the other children and their Digimon were running away form Bouldermon, who was destroying everything in its path.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Jake asked turning to the little dragon.

"I don't know!" Ryulucom answered sounded confused as well, "This doesn't make any sense at all!" As this was going on, the voice that was control the rock creature gave a new order.

"Bouldermon, stop." With that command, Bouldermon stopped his rolling and stood there in his normal from, staring blankly at forest. The children and their Digimon all peeked out of their hiding places to see why Bouldermon had stopped all of a sudden. "I have a new order for you. Capture those Digimon, Irismon or Kentamon or whatever and bring them to me. I want to examine them personally."

Slowly, Bouldermon stomped around making the ground shake until his whole body was face at Kenta direction. A look a panic appeared on Kenta's face as Bouldermon began to waddle over to him. Kenta's mind was telling his legs to make a run for it, but his legs were not responding. Ryulucmon turn to face Jake and tell him what to do, but Jake was no long next to him. Houndmon jump in front of Kenta and once again began to bark loudly at the rock creature, trying to scare him off somehow. With one swoop of its hand, Bouldermon knock the wolf with the back of its stony hand and right into a washer. Houndmon fell to the ground, whimpering a bit. Kenta was breathing deeply and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head as the stony hand reach out to grab him. His head kept on telling him to run, but fear had taken over him just would not move. Bouldermon was about to wrap his fingers around Kenta, when he felt something knock him to the side. For a spilt second, Kenta glance over to see Jake had leaped in the air and knocked him to the side and Bouldermon wrapped his fingers around Jake instead.

Kenta felt the world spinning as he hit the ground. Dirt enter in his month which he quickly spit out and regain his footing. He stood there on his knees, mouth open, as he saw Bouldermon squeezing the life out of Jake, who did such a brave thing for him. Jake was gasping for air as his face slowly turn blue. He felt his chest crush in to himself and felt a pain he had never felt before. Ryulucmon watch with horror, his jaw dropped and fists clench in his tiny hands. His partner, who he just meet today, was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

"JAKEMON!" the little dragon called out. Then the device in Jake's pocket began to vibrate, then beep loudly, and finally began to glow a white light that was so bright that Jake had to close his eyes. At the same time, Ryulucmon was glowing too, the same light as the device, and he felt a new found power that he had never felt before in his short life.

"RYULUCMON DIGI-VOLE TO….." the little dragon was becoming bigger and bigger. He was becoming so big that he had to go down on all four. His tail began to growing longer and his neck grew that of a snake as well. Wings began to sprout out of his back and his flat nose became more of a snout. Soon he was a big as a truck, some gold were added to his sliver scales and they glow in the moonlight. Spikes began to appear on the end of his tail, and sharp claw began to form on all his feet and his teeth were becoming bigger as shaper as well. The symbol his chest remained the same, thought it did grow with the rest of him and two golden rings appeared on his front two legs. Soon Ryulucmon look more like a real dragon as puffs of smoke blew out of its nose. "Cuélebremon!"

Jake felt like he was going to pass out at any moment, when something spiky came whooshing pass him and slammed into Bouldermon's hand. Jake gasped as he was free and was falling to the ground. His head still felt a bit fuzzy, but at least he could breath. He was about the hit the ground, when something scaly caught him on its back. Jake felt the alight pain on his lower back as well as scales of some kind.

"What?!" he began looking all over confused. The big dragon, turn is long neck over to Jake and gave him a goofy smile and said in a deep voice,

"Jakemon! You're okay! I'm glad!"

"Ryulucmon?" The big dragon shook his head in disagreement and said,

"No, I'm Cuélebremon now!" Jake's eyes with excitement as he pulled out his device to scan Cuelebremon:

Name: Cuélebremon

Type: Dragon

Level: Champion

Special Attacks: Burning Flame, Dragon Force

Info: Cuélebremon is known as the great fighting dragon. He fights to the bitter end to protect his friends. He is a skill flyer and a great air fighter.

"Wow! Ryulucmon Digi-vole to his Champion form!" Silk-Wormmon said in awe. May look at the caterpillar with a raised eyebrow and asked,

"How do you know you can Digi-vole?"

"We just do."

Bouldermon shook his hand from where Cuelebremon had hit him and glare at big dragon. Bouldermon roar as he curled up into a ball and charged at Cuelebremon at full speed. The big dragon hissed at the rolling boulder and stood on its hind legs and catch the ball with its front. Cuelebremon began to claw at the rock creature sending chucks of its body all over the place.

'Gravel Toss!" Bouldermon uncurled itself and began to shoot several rocks from its chest and right at Cuelebremon. The big dragon was able to move its head to dodge a few, but one of the rocks hit him squarely on the head. A bit dazed by the attack, Cuelebremon released Bouldermon from his grip. As Bouldermon was making its escape, the big dragon shook its head trying to obtain its senses once more.

"You okay, Cuelebremon?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dazed," answer the dragon, "But I can't take another hit like that." Jake glace over at Bouldermon, who was gearing up for another attack, then back at Cuelebremon's wings. He pointed at his partner's wings and said with his famous grin,

"Take to the sky! See you if can't grab him, then attack him in the sky!"

"Ha! I always wanted to fly!" Cuelebremon spread is wings out, causing all the leaves to rustle and the children to almost lose their balance. He flapped a few times and soon he was off the ground and few feet and was soaring right at Bouldermon.

Bouldermon was about to roll up and attack again, when it felt claw digging into its back. It looked down and saw it was a few feet off the ground and was not flying up into the air. Cuelebremon was flapping his wings hard to reach the sky with its added weight it was carrying. Bouldermon began to thrash around trying to break free, but the big dragon's claws were in too deep. Higher and higher they went, pass the tree tops and soon Jake could see both Static Forest and Wish Wash Lake, both seem so small. He turn to his partner, who had a determined look on his face, and the both of them nodded in agreement. With all its strength, Cuelebremon toss Bouldermon up higher that they were.

"Dragon Force!" Cuelebroemon body began to glow an orangish red color as it open its mouth and lunch a beam of energy, that look like a snapping dragon right at Bouldermon. The rock creature looked straight at the beam of energy hit him straight in the face. There was a loud boom sound the shook the sky as well as a could a dust all around Bouldermon. A faint ripping sound could be heard as well, and the Black Spot ripped off of Bouldermon's face and broke down into dust. None of the children saw the Black Spot being destroyed, only that Bouldermon was flying far, far away form them.

Jake cheered as loudly as he could as Cuelebroemon began to descend back down to the ground. The cool and rushing air filled Jake with excitement and he took a better look at the scene in front of him. He could see the forest and the lake nearby, but he could also see mountain range circle all over them, and he realized he was in a valley of some kind.

Everyone came running up towards Cuelebroemon as he landed near the lake. As soon as he did, the big dragon began to glow then shrink back down to his smaller size. Jake, who jump off a Cuelebroemon's back when he stared to glow, stood there and watch as Ryulucmon returned. Jake scratch his head and said to his partner,

"You can't stay in that form? Why?"

"Food!" the little dragon growled as he grab his stomach. Jake laugh as he rub the top of his partner head. Soon everyone was around Jake and Ryulucmon, the other Digimon congratulating and the children looking at Jake in a new way.

"Look," Jake began holding up his hands, "I know I can be a, hard to be around, and I'm sorry. But that's just who I am. I'm going to do stupid things, but I do them because I want all of us to get home together. I don't want to say I'm the leader right off the bat, but I'll try to earn that title someday. That cool with you guys." For a moment no one said anything. Then Nate pointed at Jake saying,

"That was really dangerous of you!" Jake looked down at his feet, a bit ashamed at his action. Kenta was looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed for another reason he would not say. Emily walk up to Jake and said with a cute smile,

"But that was always very brave of you." With that she kiss him on the cheek, making Jake face turn pink. All the children laugh as Jake pulled down his goggle over his eyes to protect him from embarrassment.

"Is that one of the humon attacks?"

"Maybe? But I think only the female can used that attack."


End file.
